loveisnotonfire
by Queen Clutzilla
Summary: Chrissa is a normal American girl. But behind her awkward and cheery personality, hides a dark past. She doesn't use the internet much so when she encounters two very attractive Youtubers in England, she has no clue who they are. Dan is pushed into many awkward situations with the new girl. It does not help that he starts to fancy her...[NOT PHAN. DanxOC](The story is good I swear)
1. Chapter 1

Chrissa's POV

I waved goodbye to my mother and my dear friend Kenzi as I boarded the plane. I finally saved enough to fly to London and _live_ there. This is not just a vacation this time! I finally get to live I the city of public transportation, constant cloudy days and amazing accents. I even got a great deal on a flat. The rent is unbelievable.

I've been saving up forever. And it helps that my dad paid for my plane ticket. And that my mother paid my first month's rent. But that's not the point. You are probably wondering why an intelligent twenty year old like myself isn't attending university. Well to answer your question, I am a writer. And my arrogant ass claimed to "know everything they would teach me." This was followed by a "screw it" and a lot of begging and pleading to my parents to let me go. Hey, I'm twenty, not rich. After two months of constant puppy dog eyes, they finally caved.

And now here we are. On the plane. I plugged in my head phones and wound up dozing off. Then before I knew I was being shaken awake by the flight attendant. She looked slightly annoyed. I didn't think I was _that_ much of a heavy sleeper.

When I got to baggage claim, I quickly found my two suit cases. They weren't hard to find, they are both fluorescent purple. (Not my idea. They were a gift.) I walked out of the airport and on to the busy sidewalk. I called for a taxi, but every time one came over to me, some business person stepped in front of me and took my taxi. After the sixth stolen taxi, I finally scurried in front of the man about to step into the cab, rolling over his foot in the process. I think he got the point. I put my headache inducing suitcases in the trunk and hopped into the cab. I gave him the address of my new flat!

When we got to the destination, I paid him and got my luggage out of the trunk. I looked up at the building that I would be living in. I pulled out the key that was mailed to me and opened the door. I was instantly greeted with an immense amount of stairs, "You got to be kidding me." I mumbled to myself. "Well here we go." I struggled getting my two suit cases up the stairs, but I did it. (My linins and duvet should be coming soon, I shipped them here. I was told that the flat was furnished.)

When I finally got to the top of the stairs, I looked around. There was a kitchen that flowed into a living room. Then there was a hallway, leading to I'm guessing my bedroom and the bathroom. I just stood there and marveled at the room that was I front of me. It was weird. There were Xbox controllers laying on the cabinet thing that the TV was on. That's when I heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

Then a dark haired man with piercing blue eyes appeared in the living room with a shocked expression on his face. My eyes widened and I stiffened. Who is this man? Why is he here? What's going on? Questions were racing through my when the man spoke up. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I didn't know what to do. I'm not good in social situations. This is bad. I started to really panic. And I have this nervous habit of biting my lip. Do you know how many times I have been mistaken for trying to seduce people? I just stared at him as if I stared at him hard enough, he would disappear. Well that didn't happen.

"Did you hear me? Do you speak English?" I managed to nod my head slightly. "What are you doing here?" And again I just opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

"Phil what's taking you so long-" another man entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. He stared at me, but not the way the other man, Phil, I guess, was looking at me. And somehow it made me both feel uncomfortable and important. I blushed. He wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Okay that's it, I'm calling the police." Phil said, obviously fed up with my awkward attempt to explain myself.

"No!" thank god my voice finally came back. But I could've sworn the other man said it too. I sighed heavily, trying to fester up the courage to speak. "Well, I kinda live here now."

"What?!" both the men exclaimed, but with different tones and facial expressions.

"What do you mean you live here now?!" Phil asked sternly.

"Well, I-I-I talked to the landlord and he said that this flat was open. And it was a good price, so I decided to move here…?" I said more like a question.

"Well we do have an extra room." The man who had been staring at me said.

"Dan, that's our guest room." So the other man's name is Dan. Phil turned back to me, "Why weren't we told that we were getting a roommate? Why didn't anyone ask us?"

I just kinda cringed a little, I didn't know the answers. "Well," I said toying with the hem of my shirt, "I didn't know that I would have roommates either." Then I mumbled, "that's why the rent is so good."

"Come on Phil," Dan said, "She's already paid the rent, we can't kick her out." He bargained. Why was he defending me? For all he knows, I could be complete psycho that collects people's hair in hopes that she can one day make a clone army. (I don't do that)

Phil sighed, "I guess. She did come all the way from America." My accent gave that one away. "What about the room, it's not made up. And her duvet."

"My things should be here in couple of days." I interjected timidly. "And I could sleep on the couch for now."

Phil nodded his head. "Well, I guess if you're going to be our new roommate, we should formally introduce ourselves." He his face softened and his tone was gentler. "I'm Phil."

There was a tiny pause where Dan just stared at me. Phil nudged his side. "Oh, I'm Dan."

"I'm Chrissa." And that is all I could say. Why do I have to be so awkward?

"Well, Chrissa, the bathroom is the first door on the left. Then there is my room. Then Dan's room is straight down the hall. And if you turn the corner your room will be on the left."

I nodded my head. "Can I put my bags in or by my room?"

"Yes," Dan said. "Here, I'll help you." And before I knew it he was wheeling one of my suitcases down the hall. I followed with the other one.

We placed the luggage outside of the door, "Thank you." I smiled. He just looked into my eyes. I hate eye contact. After ten seconds I couldn't stand it anymore and I looked away. "Um. I'm going to get ready for bed. I'm a bit jetlagged." I headed over to one of the cases and grabbed the first tank top and pair of shorts I could find. "So I'm just going to go to the bathroom to change." Then I walked away from the tall man with chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. "That was so awkward." I whispered to myself as I entered the bathroom.

Once I was dressed in my night clothes, I went over to the couch and sat down. It was really comfortable. I laid down and as soon as my head hit the throw pillow, I was out.

 **Thanks for reading guys. I hoped you liked it. I know Phil is a little different but he slowly merges into his normal self. I hope you stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV

I walked out of the hallway and saw Chrissa asleep on the couch. She was really cute. I just stood there staring at here. "You're going to wake her up with all that staring." Phil commented.

"Shh!" I put my index finger up to my lips signaling for him to be quiet." You might wake her." I whispered. I looked back to see Chrissa shivering in her sleep. I went into my room and grabbed an extra blanket. I draped it over her body and her shaking died down. She had such pretty hair. It was brown but with copper tones in it. I wonder if it's natural. Her eyelashes were long and had volume. Her ivory skin was dusted with a pale rose tint covering her cheeks. She was naturally beautiful. She didn't need an ounce of makeup.

"Again with the staring?" I stood up franticly, not realizing I had crouched down. I spun around to see Phil with a smirk on his face.

A blush spread across my face, "I was not staring. I was," I paused trying to think of an excuse," I was making sure she was breathing. We don't want a dead girl in our flat."

"Mmmhmm"

"Oh shut up, Phil." I said completely embarrassed. I went to go hide in my room but, of course, clumsy me, trips over my own foot. But wait it gets better. Instead of falling on my face, I feel backwards, on to Chrissa. Phil's eyes widened as he held back his laughter. I on the other hand was silently panicking. Any normal person would just get off of the sleeping person they fell on and go to their room before they wake up and file a restraining order against you. But we aren't talking about a normal human, we are talking about Dan Howell. I was frozen.

"Dan, get off of her." Phil whisper-yelled.

"I can't. I'm stuck." I panicked,

"What do you mean you're stuck, you're legs work fine and you're not caught on anything."

I violently shrugged. Phil turned and walked to his room, obviously over my currently state of slight panic attack. I must have moved a lot because Chrissa shifted under me and made a quiet humming noise. That was the thing that motivated my legs to work. I quickly jumped off the sleeping girl and rushed to my room. I closed the door as quietly as I could. I changed into my night clothes and turned off the light. Then I realized I didn't turn off any of the lights in the living room/kitchen. I sighed, "Fuck" I knew I had to go back out there but I still took a minute to ponder whether or not it's worth it. So I got out of bed and carefully opened my door. I tip-toed down the hallway and saw that Chrissa was still asleep. Thank god.

I carefully walked to the light switch, which was on the other side of the room. I was stopped mid-way when I heard my name being called, "Dan? Is that you?" Chrissa said in a groggy voice.

"Yes?" I forced out.

"Did you," she yawned. _Please don't ask if I sat on her. Please._ "Did you put this blanket on me?"

I sighed in relief, "Yea, you looked cold."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." I started to walk towards to the light switch when I was stopped again.

"Dan, this blanket smells good, you probably do too." At this point she was half asleep but it still made me blush, "And I like your hair. And your-" then she fell back asleep.

I quickly walked to the light switch and turned them off. Then is sprinted my bedroom to escape the darkness. And the cute girl on my couch.

I crawled into bed and tried to sleep, but all I could think about was the compliments she gave me. I mean she was half asleep, but that also means her mental filter wasn't completely working. So she actually meant it. Heat rose to my face. Ok, time to sleep.

I fell asleep an hour and half later.

 **Thank you for reading. I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this! Stay tuned for more awkward fluffy romance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chrissa's POV

I woke up to a pleasant men's cologne. I opened my eyes and realized it was the blanket that was draped over me. I remembered that it was Dan's. I also realized what I said to him last night in my dazed state, "Stupid!" I face-palmed. I sat up on the couch and realized that Phil was standing in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. I obviously got his attention. I gave him an awkward wave. "Hi Phil."

"Good morning." He greeted then ate another bite of cereal. "Do you want anything?"

"I think I'm going to shower first, maybe later." I started to walk towards the hallway but then turned around, "but thank you." Phil nodded his head. I walked down the hall to my luggage. I fished around in it until I found my toiletries, some clothes and a towel. I snuck to the bathroom. I did not want to run into Dan at this point in time. I would probably shrivel up into a ball of embarrassment. So I undressed and hopped in the shower in hopes that I'd wash away some of my awkwardness.

Dan's POV

I rolled out of bed at about 10 am. I trudged to the kitchen to see Phil eating my cereal again, "Really, Phil? Really? My cereal again?"

"It's just, food is so much better when it's not yours."

I shook my head, "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

"Dan, I don't think you should go into the bathroom now." Phil said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Why not?"

"I just wouldn't do it."

I shrugged. It was probably Phil trying to play some weird prank on me. I walked over to the the bathroom door and entered. I was frozen at the sight of Chrissa wrapped in a bath towel. Her hair was wet so I'm assuming she just got out of the shower.

She looked at me like a deer caught in head lights and I probably looked the same. Her face turned tomato red. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. This was so awkward. Think! Dan think! "I like the color of your bath towel, it really compliments your eyes." I can't believe I just said that. To prevent further embarrassment I turned and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I scrambled into the kitchen, "Phil! Why didn't you tell me Chrissa was in the shower?!"

He looked up from putting his bowl in the sink, "I tried to warn you."

"With no specifics. Telling me to not go into the bathroom doesn't make me believe that I should go into the bathroom!"

"Well it should. Now you know. Listen to Phil's warnings."

I sighed, "Phil, I've made a huge fool of myself." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Instead of apologizing and leaving, I complimented her on her bath towel." Phil broke out in laughter. "Phil it's not funny."

"Yes it is."

That's when Chrissa walked into the kitchen. Talk about awkward.

Chrissa's POV

After calming down a bit from what just happened, I walked into the kitchen. Dan and Phil both just stared at me. Oh jeez. I walked over to the breakfast bar. "So what kind of cereal do you have?"

"We have Cheerios and Mini Wheats. But the Mini Wheats are Dan's and he usually doesn't like when people eat it." Then he mumbled, "I eat it anyway."

"Phil, don't be silly, if Chrissa wants some of my cearal, she if free to have some." Dan said nervously, glancing at me in the middle of the sentence.

"Why does she get to? You never let me!" Phil whined. "Just because you think she's pretty and creepily stare at her when she sleep, shouldn't mean that she gets special treatment!"

Dan's eyes widened, "Phil!" he turned to me, "Chrissa-"

I interrupted him, which I never do. But this was just too awkward for me to handle. "I think I'll just go get a pastry for breakfast." My face was probably beet red. "I think I saw a Starbucks around the corner."

I got a light jacket, my shoes and my bag and left the flat.

Dan's POV

"Oops," Phil said, his voice full of regret. "I'm sorry, sometimes things just slip out. You do it too."

I sighed, "I know you didn't mean it Phil." I covered my face with my hands then pulled at my cheeks so it looked like my face was melting. "This day has been so awkward and it just started."

"It can only get better from here," Phil said trying to give me hope, "Or something worse could happen and she'll never speak to you again. Then meals would be really awkward. Try not to do anything else, for today at least."

I smiled a little sarcastic smile, "I will try." Then the doorbell rang, "Did you order anything, Phil?" he shook his head no, "Did I ordered anything?" I mumbled to myself before opening the door.

There was a postman with a giant parcel. "Sign please." He said in a completely unamused tone. I scribbled down my name on the little machine thing. He turned and walked away without another word.

"Thank you," I yelled after him. I looked at the postage sticker. "Oh, so this is Chrissa's things." I tried to pick it up to find it was extremely heavy, "what is her duvet made out of? Bricks?" I tried to pick it up again. "Nope, that's not happening." I had to get it inside somehow. I thought for a minute. I turned into the flat, "PHIL! Come here!"

I heard Phil yell back, "Why?"

I sighed, "Phil! Just get over here!"

"Fine" I heard him barreling down the stairs, "What do you need help with?" then he saw the huge box. "That box heavy?" I nodded, "and we have to take it upstairs don't we?"

"Yup." I sighed not completely ready to lug this thing up our massive amount of stairs. So Phil and I both grabbed part of the box.

"Oh this is heavy!" Phil groaned.

"And this is with the both of us."

~20 minutes later~

"Phil! We finally made it up the stairs!" I exclaimed

"Yes!" Phil high-fived me.

"It only took us twenty minutes…" I muttered.

A loud thumping came protruding up the stairs, "hey guys!" Chrissa chirped. "I brought doughnuts!" She placed the bag on the counter.

"Thank you" Phil and I said at the same time. I grabbed the bag and plucked out one doughnut for me and another for Phil.

"Oooh!" Chrissa squealed. "My box is here!" She smiled and looked over to us, "You guys don't mind if I move a little of the stuff around in the room. Just so I could set up my duvet and some pictures."

"Oh not at all," I responded. She went to go pick up the box, "Chrissa, be careful that box is-" she had already picked up the box and was walking down the hall. I looked at Phil to see his jaw on the floor. "How did she do that?" Phil shook his head. "It took both of us and twenty minutes and she just picks the box up like it was half empty."

"Maybe she's super strong." Phil guessed.

"Or she has average strength and we are just exceptionally weak." I sighed.

"That is probably more accurate." Phil agreed.

 **Thank you for reading. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. So whether people are reading this or not, I'm going to keep writing. Thank you if you are reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chrissa's POV

I set the box down in the middle of the room. "Okay, here we go." I pulled the other duvet and linens off the bed and placed them on the floor in a neat, folded pile. I pulled my linens out of the box and put them on the bed. Then I put my duvet and pillows on. There was hardly a difference between my bedding and what was previously there. My duvet was black with white vertical stripes. My pillows where black, white and grey. The only color that was actually there were my violet sheets and some of my throw pillows. (A pokeball, a white square pillow with a black heart, and a sort of sky blue pillow.)

I pulled my black throw blanket out of the box and held it up to my face. It smelled like home, but it occurred to me that I much rather have Dan's blanket then mine. I blushed at that thought. I just met him, I can't want to snuggle up to him yet. I shook the thought out of my head and continued to unpack. I pulled a picture frame encases in bubbled wrap out. I couldn't help but pop some of the bubbles as I opened it. (But, really, who could resist that?) It was a picture of Kenzi and me when we were 6. We had become friends the year before when I kicked a boy in the shin for calling her a red haired demon from space. We've been friends ever since.

I pulled a couple more pictures in frames. One of them was a picture from my sophomore year. The picture was at the end of a football game. Kenzi was in her cheerleading uniform and our friend Ben was in the mascot suit and my brother was in his football jersey. I didn't want to go to this game, but they dragged me out, so I'm wearing a smock and have paint on my face in this picture. This picture was also taken before I tripped over the bleachers and broke my ankle. Another one is of me, and Kenzi and Ben at our senior prom, one of my family, and one of my brother. It was in a smaller frame. I always keep this picture by my bed in memory. My twin brother, Greyson died when we were 17.

After I finished placing the pictures around the room, I started to unpack my suit cases. While I was unpacking, I realized how much black and merch I own. Hardly feminine. Probably why I've never had a boyfriend. Also I hang out with Kenzi, who went from being a ginger demon from space to a goddess. All the boys wanted her and I was just her awkward best friend.

I placed my suit cases in the corner and walked out of my room. No one was in the lounge, but I noticed that there was Dan's blanket that I used last night. I picked it off of the couch and brought it up to my face. The scent of men's cologne tickled my nostrils. I sighed, "I should return this. It was rude of me to just leave it here." I said to myself. My eyes widened, "I live with people now. I've got to stop talking to myself." I folded the blanket and headed towards Dan's room.

The door was closed so I lightly knocked on the door, "Phil! For the last time, your house plants are fin-" he opened the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "Chrissa, what do you want?"

I looked down. _That was harsh. Well it was rude of you to not only not return his blanket but you left in a ball on the couch._ I looked up hoping I didn't say that out loud, I have a tendency of doing that. It didn't seem like that was the case so I handed him the neatly folded blanket. "I'm sorry I didn't return this sooner." I didn't give him time to respond, I just turned into my room and closed the door behind me. I sat on my bed. What is this feeling I have in my chest? I can't possibly feel something for this stranger. I guess my eyes were thinking for me. I know nothing about this person. He may be hot as hell, but he could be a total misogynist jerk.

Dan's POV

Phil and I sat around for a little bit longer, I was in my browsing position in my sofa crease and Phil was sitting on the other end of the couch. "Dan," I looked at Phil, "I have to go film a video."

I nodded my head, "Ok. Then go."

"But I'm so comfortable." He whined.

I rubbed my temples with middle finger and thumb. "Sometimes Phil, you are lazier than me. And I didn't think that was possible." Unlike my usual self I started to leave my sofa crease. It wasn't like I was going to do anything productive, I was just going to resume my browsing position in my room.

"Where are you going?" Phil said as I got up.

"To my room, Phil." I said walking towards the hallway.

"No don't go, I'll be lonely." Phil whined again.

"Film your video." I yelled from the hallway before entering my room. I sat on my bed and started to browse the internet.

I sat there for fifteen minutes before there was a knock at my door. Before I could even get up, Phil poked his head, "Dan?"

I sighed, "Hello Phil."

"I need help."

I looked up from my laptop, "With what?"

"I don't know my house plant is wilting or not."

"Which house plant?" I asked. It's a valid question, he has like five.

Phil looked down, "all of them…"

I sighed, "I don't think any of the plants are wilting. Just water them and check for dying leaves." I turned my attention back to my computer screen.

"What about the cactus?"

I looked back up at him, "Phil, if you kill that cactus, I will be both thoroughly impressed and worried." Phil then turned and walked out without another word.

Another fifteen minutes went by and there was another knock. I didn't get up or answer. So I got up and opened the door to see Phil holding his little cactus. "Phil, what is it now?"

"Do you want to pet him?"

I looked at Phil, dumbfounded, "Phil, it's a cactus. You're not supposed to pet it."

"Oh." Then he turned and walked back to his room. Has he been inhaling too many pesticides?

I crumpled back into my bed just to be disturbed by another knock on the door. Can't a man be lazy and browse the internet in peace? I walked over and swung open the door, "Phil! For the last time, you house plants are fin-" I cut myself off when I saw Chrissa standing in my doorway. "Chrissa, what do you want?" _Dan, really? Way to be rude to the pretty girl._ I mentally scolded myself.

She looked up from her feet, there was a look in her eyes that I couldn't figure out. Then she looked away and thrusted a nicely folded blanket into my arms, "I'm sorry I didn't return this sooner." Then before I could apologize for being rude, she practically ran into her room and closed the door behind her.

I closed my door and set the blanket on my bed. "Idiot!" I face-palmed. " _Chrissa, what do you want?_ " I mocked, "How stupid! That was so rude!" I plopped onto my bed and went into browsing position. I just couldn't get my mind off her and how stupidly rude I was. I got my lazy ass up and started to make a video. It was about time, it's been a while since I uploaded.

"Hello internet," I looked into the camera, "So today I'm going talk about being accidentally rude."

 **Thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it. You (Yes you *points to you*) reading this means so much to me.:) stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chrissa's POV

 **Three Weeks Later**

Everything has been pretty good at the flat. I basically live on pizza, cereal and yogurt but that's okay. Sometimes I cook a meal. Sometimes Phil does. Dan claims that he'll give us food poisoning. (He's just really lazy.) I have caught Dan staring at me a lot. But I have to admit, he's caught me staring at him too. It's like in junior high school where you stare at your crush until they look over and you quickly look away.

Phil is really cool. And we share the same interest house plants, only mine is strictly cacti and succulents. And that interest of mine got me a job. I work at this really cool, sort of hipster plant and candle shop. I have really nice hours and the pay is amazing. I work 8-5 and my days off are Saturday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. It's great, I work 3 days a week and get $15 dollars an hour. (At the end of the week, $405. [I know this is a little unrealistic but…]) It also might help that I've bought like six plants.

I rolled out of bed, not even bothering to get changed. It was probably around one but, it's my day off, I deserve a rest. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror. Why would Dan be staring at me? I'm just normal. I'm not all that skinny. And my hair is average. My eyes aren't really anything special. It's not like they're sapphire blue like Kenzi's. I mean I know I'm pretty, but I'm just normal pretty. Not anything to stare at.

Dan, now Dan is something to stare at. He's so attractive. The way his hair always falls in the right place. And his eyes, they are amazing. I don't think I've ever seen a pair of chocolate brown eyes as beautiful as his. He's so tall. I have always had thing for tall guys.

I was ripped from my daze when my stomach growled. I stepped out of the bathroom and a delicious scent hit my nose. I walked into the kitchen to see Dan and Phil making pancakes. They both turned around when I entered. They both smiled then Phil turned back around so the pancake wouldn't burn. Out of pure excitement, without thinking, I ran up to Dan and jumped into his arms, giving him a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck. At first he frozen and I almost pulled away but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I don't know how long we were like that but we jumped apart when Phil cleared his throat. I went over to Phil and gave him a hug too. This one wasn't as long or… intimate. When I went to go sit down at the breakfast bar, I saw how red Dan's face was, mine probably matched. "Sorry, I just really love pancakes." I mentioned.

Dan's POV

Phil and I decided to make pancakes. Phil went out to the store earlier this morning to get the ingredients. When he got back, we started making them right away, the Delia Smith way of course. It's a good thing that we weren't making a video today because I haven't changed out of my pajamas.

After we made a few pancakes, Chrissa appeared in the kitchen. Phil gave her smile and went back to making pancakes. I just stared at her. She was so beautiful. She had a little bit of bed head but that just made her look cuter. It has been getting colder but she still wears a tank top and shorts to bed. Then her eyes lit up and she ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. At first I panicked a little but then I pulled her closer. It felt so nice holding her in my arms.

Phil cleared his throat and we let go of each other faster than you could say pancake. I looked over at Phil and he smiled. Chrissa gave Phil a shorter hug then sat at the breakfast bar. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I just really like pancakes." I could feel the heat in my face. Her face was tomato red too. Phil handed me a plate of pancakes and I put it in front of Chrissa. I gave her a knife and fork. Phil and I watched her closely as she took her first bite. She looked up at us and her beautiful hazel eyes lit up. "These are amazing! So much better than American pancakes!" she took another bite and smiled, "Well if you don't take any, I'm going to eat them all myself!"

Phil and I both grabbed plates of pancakes. Phil took the seat to the left of Chrissa. So I was forced to sit on her right. I usually sit on the left because I'm left handed. I went to go take a bite and my elbow collided with Chrissa's. I looked down to see her smiling at me. Then she went back to eating her pancakes.

When we all finished, Chrissa collected all of the plates and silverware and started to load the dishwasher. She also rinsed the bowls and spoons we used during the making of our breakfast. She placed them in the dishwasher. Phil had gone to his room. So when she turned around it was just me staring at her. She gave me a small smile. I smiled back, "Hey," I started. _Say something cool. Say something cool._ "Do you want to play Mario Kart?" I mentally face palmed. _Really, Dan? Mario Kart?_

"Sure." She said as my eyes widened.

"Really?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yea." A light blush covered her face. "You're just going to have to teach me how to play. My brother never let me play with him."

"You have a brother?"

She looked at her feet, "Yea," she whispered sadly.

Shit, I must've stricken a nerve. "So want to play?" She looked up and nodded her head. We walked over to the TV and sat on the floor. (We had to move all the computer stuff and TV stuff into the loft because Chrissa moved in.)

We played for two hours and Chrissa never even got to the second lap. When she said she's never played, she wasn't kidding.

Chrissa's POV

The game was so fricken aggravating. We played for two hours and I hardly got past the starting line. I sighed in frustration. "I can't do this!"

"Hey, yes you can." Dan smiled. "You just learned less than a two hours ago." He paused and changed the setting to single player, "Here, let me help you." He scooted behind me so I was in between his legs and my back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands over mine (which were holding the controller.) His head hovered by my shoulder.

He guided me through the course, telling me what buttons to press and moving my hands for the turns. I couldn't stop blushing the whole time. Then we passed the finished line in first. Excitement filled my entire being. I turned around violently hugged Dan, knocking us over. I felt heat rush to my face, realizing what position we were in. His face matched mine. I looked from his eyes to his lips. I had never wanted to kiss anyone more than I wanted to kiss Dan Howell at that exact moment. I leaned down ever so slightly. Instead of progressing, I sat up and Dan followed. I was sitting in between his legs again. Only this time I was facing him. He was looking into my eyes, deep into my eyes. And for the first time, I didn't have the inclination to turn away. He looked down at my lips and started to lean in towards my face. I felt panic run through my body. I've never kissed anyone before. What if I suck? I don't know if I'm ready. I'm twenty years old, I should be ready. I didn't realize that my eyes were tightly shut until my phone started ringing. Dan backed away and look away. He sighed in what seemed like frustration.

I looked at the caller ID and it was Kenzi. "I should take this." I got up from his lap and scurried to my room.

I answered the call to Kenzi Yelling through the phone, "Chrissa! Why haven't you called me!?"

"I gue-"

"The last time you called me was ages ago!"

"Kenzi, I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It's okay." She paused, "I guess you could make it up to me by letting Ben and me come to visit."

"Kenzi, we don't really have any room." I pinched the bridge of my nose, "The guys are in their rooms and I'm in mine. We don't have any guest rooms."

"Weeeeeelll" she drew out, "We could stay in a hotel and come over and hang out and stuff."

I sighed, "I guess, but I'll have to che-"

"Thanks Chrissa! We'll be there in a few hours. We're boarding the plane now!"

"Wait! Kenzi, you're coming now? You already bought plane tickets?! Where was I in these plans!?"

"Well, bye-bye Chrissa. See you soon! Kisses!" Then she hung up.

I turned my phone off and sighed in frustration. I mean, I love Kenzi but she's just pushy. And doesn't take no for an answer.

I walked into the loft to see Dan in his sofa crease. He looked up, "Chrissa, we need to-"

"Shhh. Not now." I waved my hand at him and brought my finger to lips quizzically, "where's Phil?" I asked Dan.

"In his room, why?" Dan responded with worry in his voice.

"PHIL!" I yelled down the hallway. "Can you come here?"

"Yea," Phil said as he sat down on the couch.

I sighed, "There's something I have to tell you guys,"

"You're not moving back home, are you?" Dan said nervously.

I opened my mouth to explain but before I did I said, "No, of course not. I love living here, with you guys." They both smiled, "What I'm about to say is much worse." Their smiles faded.

"You're not dying are you?" Phil questioned.

"No." I sighed, "My friends Ben and Kenzi are coming to visit. They are staying in a hotel but they are going to be hanging out with us."

The guys looked at each other, "What's bad about that?" Dan questioned.

I sighed, "My friends have very, hmmm" I pondered on the right word to describe my friends. "They have very distinct personalities."

Phil cocked an eyebrow, "What's so bad about that?"

My voice got quiet and mumble-y "They're coming tomorrow."

"Huh?" Phil couldn't understand my mumbling but it seemed Dan did.

I cleared my voice, "When Kenzi called me, she told me that they were getting on a plane at that moment. So they should be here tomorrow."

Dan just looked at me while Phil shot a thousand questions at me. I did my best to answer all of them. Finally Phil ended with, "Okay, sounds good."

I sighed in relief. Then I realized something, "We should probably rest while we can, they can be a handful."

"Okay, I'll go and sleep." Phil chirped.

I looked at the clock, "But, Phil, its only 3 o'clock in the afternoon!" He looked back at me and winked quickly and scurried to his room. I looked back at Dan and rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm." There was a pause that was a tiny bit awkward. "We could watch a movie."

I bounced up and down in excitement, "yes please! I love movies!"

He smiled his beautiful smile, "Well what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"I really like horror movies." I smiled persuasively, "Can we watch a scary movie?"

His face paled the slightest bit. "Um sure." He patted the spot next to him. "Which film do you want to watch?"

I sat down next to him, "how about The Ring?" He looked down at me and squeaked out an okay. We set the movie up and started to relax.

The movie started and Dan looked really tense, so I scooted a little bit closer to him. He turned and whispered jokingly, "You might have to sleep with me tonight."

At first I was a little taken back. Then I decided to be bold. I smiled and snuggled up next to him, "Okay." He tensed up then draped his arm around me.

We stayed like that for a really long time. Dan kept flinching and screaming at the movie, but I didn't mind. Being close to him was all I needed. And plus horror movies don't really scare me, I'll scream for flinch every once in a while but that's about it. Horror movies actually make me really tired. I've fallen asleep during a lot of them. This one was no exception.

Dan's POV

When Chrissa's phone rang, I can't deny that I was frustrated. I really wanted to kiss her. After she went to her room, I got up and sat in my sofa crease with my laptop. I was just casually strolling through Tumblr. After a good ten minutes, Chrissa came back into the loft. We needed to talk about what happened. I want to tell her how I feel. "Chrissa, we need to-"

"Shhh. Not now." She brushed me off. I now realized how concerned she looked. "Where's Phil?"

"In his room, why?" At this point _I_ was concerned.

"PHIL!" She yelled down the hallway, completely ignoring my question. "Can you come here?"

"Yea," Phil said as he sat down on the couch next to me.

She sighed, "There's something I have to tell you guys,"

A jolt of panic shot through my spine, "You're not moving back home, are you?"

"No, of course not. I love living here, with you guys." I breathed out in relief. And smiled. _She still wants to live here, I didn't fuck things up._ , "What I'm about to say is much worse." I was greeted with more panic. _What could be worse than her moving out?_

"You're not dying are you?" Phil questioned. Ok that's worse than her moving out. Her dying would be a lot worse than her just moving out.

"No." she sighed, "My friends Ben and Kenzi are coming to visit. They are staying in a hotel but they are going to be hanging out with us."

Phil and I looked at each other, "What's bad about that?" I asked.

Chrissa paused, "My friends have very, hmmm, they have very distinct personalities."

"What's so bad about that?" Phil said with suspicion in his voice.

"They're coming tomorrow." She mumbled out. Phil didn't seem to understand, but I, being a mumbling expert, knew exactly what she said. Since Phil didn't hear her, she repeated herself, ""When Kenzi called me, she told me that they were getting on a plane at that moment. So they should be here tomorrow."

Phil kept asking her questions about just about everything but me, I just stared at her. I don't know why, I just did. I guess it's because I'm going to get a glimpse of Chrissa's life before England.

After Phil finally stopped asking Chrissa a shit load of questions, a look of relief crossed her face. But it left quicker than is came, "We should probably rest while we can, they can be a handful." She said this nervously, as if someone would yell at her.

"Okay, I'll go and sleep." Phil chirped.

"But, Phil, its only 3 o'clock in the afternoon!" Chrissa called to him. Then he looked back and winked at us before entering his room. He's been trying to force us together for the entirety of Chrissa's stay. I mean, I wouldn't mind Chrissa and me becoming a thing, but I want it to happen naturally. Chrissa looked over at me with an anxious expression plastered across her face. "What do you want to do now?"

The only thing I could think of was watching movies. That's my usual go to, (other than Tumblr). "We could watch a movie."

He face lit up and she jumped up and down like a child who just got a new puppy. "Yes, Please! I love movies!"

She's so cute, I couldn't help but smile. "What type of movie do you want to watch?"

"I really like horror movies. Can we watch a scary movie?"

Oh damn. I can't say no to her. She's just so cute. "Um, sure." I signaled her to sit next to me. "What film do you want to watch?" Of course she wanted to watch The Ring. I turned it on and we sat there. Every once in a while, Chrissa would scoot a bit closer to me so I'd scoot a bit towards her. I was trying so hard not to jump and scream like a little girl, but it was hard. Then I decided _Dan, you should be funny. Make a suggestive joke._ "You might have to sleep with me tonight." There was a span of silence (minus the movie) _God dammit Dan! Look! You fucked it up! Good job._

Then she shocked me by snuggling up to my side and whispering, "Okay." I was shocked. For a second, I was frozen but then once my brain decided to fully register that my very attractive female flat mate was curled up by my side, I draped my arm over her shoulders and around her waist.

We stayed like that for a while. She didn't drift away, even when I jolted or screamed because of that stupid movie. She hardly even blinked though. She screamed maybe once and flinched a couple times. And towards the end of the movie, she even fell asleep! How does one fall asleep during a horror movie?! Anyway I grabbed the closest blanket and spread it over both of us.

I just looked at her. She didn't wear makeup today, I don't know why she ever wears makeup, she doesn't need it. Her long, thick eyelashes rested on her rosy cheeks. Her pink powder lips were parted ever so slightly. She's beautiful. I rested my head on hers and started to play with her fingers that were rested on my stomach. She painted her nails black. She wears a lot of black, but it doesn't make her look Goth or emo, it fits her. Her hands were a lot smaller than mine. She's a lot smaller than me in general. She's almost a whole foot shorter than me. But you know, she's not stereotypically pretty. She's not super super skinny. Now hear me out, I'm not calling her fat, and I'm not adding in a synonym for fat either. All I'm saying is that she's real. She has a body, a nice one. She has curves. The way she was laying emphasized how small her midsection was compared to her hips and chest. She really is beautiful, not only because of her looks, but her personality too. She's sweet and kind and caring. She is nice to everyone. And her nativity is adorable. And one thing that I absolutely love is that when she moved in, or even met us, she didn't make it a big deal that we were famous. I mean maybe she didn't know exactly who we were but she's never acted weird or different around Phil or myself. She makes me happy. And I'm so happy our landlord forgot to tell us we were getting a new flat mate.

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with school. This is not the last chapter. I will try to get more out soon. I love you all! Keep reading and keep reviewing! (Please)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all. This is a new chapter… so yeah, sorry for taking so long. Love you!**

Chrissa's POV

I woke up abruptly to the quick paced, obnoxious knock on the door. That knock belonged to Kenzi, I could recognize it anywhere. I moaned not wanting to move. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into my…bed? Nope it was not my bed, my bed didn't smell like cologne. My eyes shot open and I looked up to see Dan. He was asleep and had his mouth hanging open slightly. I stifled a laugh and tried to get up so I could quickly brush my teeth and hair so I could let Kenzi and Ben in. But my attempts of the wiggle away were futile for Dan pulled me closer to him. I sighed in frustration because Kenzi's knocking continued.

"Dan." I whispered, attempting to wake him up. I looked over at the clock and my eyes widened "Dan. It's almost 5 o'clock at night!" I whispered again, this time I poked his face. "Dan!" He still wasn't awake. How deep does this man sleep? "Dan! Wake Up!" desperate times call for desperate measures. I started violently wiggling around until I was released from his grasp. Then I jumped on top of him. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

His eyes snapped open and he grabbed my hips. "I'm awake!"

"Oh. Good." There was a silence between us. Then that silence was replaced with knocking. I sighed in frustration "That's Kenzi and Ben." He gave me a very confused look, "My friends that are visiting."

"OH! Right."

"Yea, so we should go and get ready very quickly." I said then yawned.

"Do we have to?" Dan whined.

"Yes, we do." I sighed, "If we could, I would stay cuddled up on the couch with you all day." I looked at him to see a blush had risen up to his cheeks. Then I realized what I said which made _me_ blush. "Well, I'm going to go brush my teeth." I waited for him to release my hips from his grip. "Could you um…" I motioned to his hands.

"Oh! Yea of course." Then he let go of my body and I hightailed it to the bathroom.

I took a couple of deep breaths then shoved my tooth brush in my mouth and started vigorously brushing my teeth. Then the door swung open making me choke on the tooth paste in my mouth. "Chrissa!" my red haired best friend shouted.

"Kenzi!" I mumbled through a mouth full of toothpaste, trying not to choke. I spit out the minty foam in my mouth and went to hug Kenzi.

"Oh, nono, clean your face and put your toothbrush away first. Then you can hug me. I don't want tooth water all over me."

I rolled my eyes and did what she told me. Then she let me hug her. "It's so nice to see you." I smiled. "It's even better because I had so much time to prepare." I smirked

She laughed, "Oh you love me."

"Well lets not stand in the bathroom forever." We walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Dan. I knew what he was thinking so before he could speak, I told him that I'd introduce him and Phil once they wake up a bit more. Kenzi and I walked into the lounge. Ben was standing there awkwardly. "BEN!" I yelled then jumped into his arms. He twirled me around then put me down, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" he smiled

"You know, we would miss each other less if you called me, or texted me, or skyped me, heck! You could have sent a messenger pigeon!" I smirked

"I know, I know I'm sorry. But you didn't put an effort in either."

"Hey, I moved to a different continent. What's your excuse?"

He looked down and mumbled, "Laziness"

"Hmm, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I'm lazy!"

"I know." I gloated with my victory smile plastered across my face. But it was odd, Kenzi was quiet. Kenzi is never quiet. I turned around to see her eyes wide and her jaw slightly on the floor. It's her star struck face, it's like when we were thirteen and met Hannah Montana. But it was odd, there were no celebrities here. "Kenzi, you okay? You have the 'Hannah Montana' face on."

"That's…that's…THAT'S DAN HOWELL!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yes that's Dan Ho- how do you know his name?"

"That's Dan Howell." Kenzi repeated ignoring my question.

"Yes. Now how do you know his name? Have you met him already?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

She turned to me and grabbed my shoulders, "That is Dan Howell! Like Danisnotonfire Dan Howell." Nothing was resonating.

"Should I know that connection?"

"Ye- Oh, I forgot, you don't go on the internet!"

"I do so!" I retorted defensively.

"Google drive and research for papers and novels do not count."

"But it's still the-"

"Nope, it doesn't count." She cut me off. "I can't believe you live with Dan and Howell and Phil Lester! Is Phil here too?"

"Well he lives here so yes." I looked over Kenzi's shoulder so I could see Ben, "What is she talking about?"

"They're YouTubers." He answered like I would know what that meant.

"What the hell does that mean?!" This was getting seriously frustrating. I don't like being out of the loop when it's not my choice. I was out of the loop a lot in high school because I was either buried in school work or focused on an art project or a writing contest.

Then at that moment, both Dan and Phil walked into the room. Kenzi looked like she was about to faint. She released my shoulders and walked over to them. "You're Dan Howell. And you're Phil Lester." I walked over to her and pulled her back slightly for she was getting very close to them. She turned to me again, "That's danisnotonfire and amazingphil!"

I nodded, "Again, I have no idea what that means but how about you sit down and breathe. You're going to pass out."

I guided her to the couch and sat her down. "This is Dan and Phil's couch. Look at their sofa creases!"

"Oh for the love of god! Stop fangirling! It's not like you're meeting Adam Levine again!" I raised my voice starting to get aggravated,

Phil looked shocked, "You've met Adam Levine?"

I looked over at him, "Yes, I've also met Avril Levigne, Demi Lovato, Simon Cowell, Adele, Emma Watson, J.K Rowling, One Direction, Sandra Bullock, Julia Andrews, Gordon Ramsay, the list goes on." They just stared blankly at me.

Then Ben interjected, "Don't forget about the time you met the President and the Queen."

"YOU MET THE QUEEN!?" Both Dan and Phil yelled.

"Yes, I have rich parents with a lot of connections." I sighed. "By the way, Dan and Phil, this is Ben and Kenzi. Ben and Kenzi, this is Dan and Phil."

"Yes, I know who they are…" Kenzi drifted off with a dazed look in her eyes an leaning forward as if she was going to creepily stroke them.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" I pulled Kenzi up dragged her into the hallway. "Kenzi, I you are going to spend time here, you have to act normal." She nodded her head but I knew she wasn't listening. I grabbed her face and made her look at me, "Kenzi. You. Have. To. Act. Normal." She nodded her head again. But I needed to get extra confirmation. "Kenzi, you have to swear on every pair of shoes in your closet, including Suzie and Mauve your new Christian Louboutin's, that you will be normal, or at least as normal as you can be."

She nodded, "I swear on Suzie and Mauve that I will be normal."

"Okay," I let go of her face, "let's go back."

We walked back to the couch and sat down. Kenzi looked a lot less dazed than before. "Chrissa! Phil exclaimed.

"Yes Phil!" I responded with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ben's mother owns an entire plant nursery franchise?!"

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Thank you for not telling him. He has a serious house plant problem."

I just laughed, "Phil, I promise that when I go back to the States, I'll bring you back a new foliage friend."

"No!" Dan blurted out. "Don't encourage him, Chrissa. He has a problem."

"Eh, he's fine." I shrugged, "And plus, I have plants."

"Yes but your plants aren't over running the house."

"Hey, let's not talk about them like they're not here, you'll make them feel bad." Phil spoke as if he was deeply offended. Then he cracked a smile and we all broke out in laughter.

/

We were talking and laughing until my very rude stomach decided to imitate a whale mating call.

"Looks like someone is a bit hungry." Dan smirked.

"Oh hush you." I said through a slight blush. "I'm going to go make popcorn. Is that ok with everyone?" Everyone nodded in agreement so I got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, but Chrissa," Dan called and I turned around to see him with a playful glint in his eyes, "Don't use your gross healthy plain popcorn. Use the stuff that normal people eat." He smirked and winked. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully in response. Then turned and continued into the kitchen.

It took me a minute to remember where they kept their popcorn. And of course it was on one of their shelves. They are Dan and Phil's shelves because I'm too short to reach them. I opened the cabinet and saw the jumbo bag of pre-popped, fake butter soaked popcorn. I reached up to grab it, but of course I was too short. I got up on my tippy-toes and leaned on the counter, trying my very hardest to reach it. Then I felt a hand rest on my hip, it was Ben. He grabbed the back from the high shelf and handed it to me. "Thanks Ben." I said with a smile.

"No problemo, Chrisso." He made a goofy smile.

"That nickname will never fade, will it?" I sighed. I got that nickname in the eighth grade. My handwriting was super awful. We had a substitute in Biology that made us write our names on a piece of paper so he could do attendance. And my 'a' looked like and 'o' so when he called my name, it was Chrisso. And the rest is history.

"Not as long as I'm around." He said with mocking triumph. I grabbed a large glass bowl from the drying rack and wiped it dry with the towel that hangs on the oven handle. "Chrissa," Ben started, his tone instantly becoming serious.

"Yes Ben." I said as I opened the bag of popcorn and started to pour it in the bowl.

"Do you like Dan?"

I froze, "Well of course I like him, we're flatmates, it would be a big problem if I didn't like him." I said not turning to look at him.

"Don't play dim, Chrissa. You know what I mean. Do you have feelings for Dan?" I didn't respond. I didn't know how to respond, so I just focused on not spilling the popcorn onto the counter. "Chrissa! Answer me!" He wasn't yelling but his tone was harsh.

I still couldn't turn around but I knew I had to tell the truth, "Yes, I have feelings for Dan." The bag was empty and the bowl was full. I picked it up and turned around to be face to face with Ben.

He looked into my eyes, "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't have feelings for him." Ben ordered bluntly.

"Why? Dan is a good guy. And plus, I don't even know if he feels the same way about me." I looked down into the fake butter smothered popcorn.

"He doesn't deserve you, Chrissa!" Ben was starting to get frustrated and it confused me. I understand that he's my friend but he's never gotten this angry about one of my crushes before.

"Ben, you've never gotten this upset about any of my other crushes. Why now?" I don't know why but, I felt like I was going to cry. I didn't feel it in my eyes, I felt it in the pit of my stomach.

"Because you've never had an actual chance with any of your other crushes!" That stung a little. He was starting to raise his voice at this point. Beyond him, I saw Kenzi's fiery red head turn and look over at us.

I felt the feeling in my stomach start to move towards my eyes. "Why does it matter if I have a chance with Dan?"

"Because, because…" He pulled at his hair, then looked directly into my eyes. "Because I love you Chrissa! And I want you to be mine and only mine."

My head was spinning. Within a second of his last syllable, I had lost grip on the glass bowl. It crashed to the floor, shattering into a million little pieces. Popcorn covered the floor. Ben took a step towards me and went to grab my arm. My flight instincts kicked in and so I ran. I ran out of the kitchen, I ran out of the flat, I just ran.

I didn't even know where I was going until I got to a park. The chilled air burned my oxygen deprived lungs as I sat down on a nearby bench. This was a lot to take in. Ben _loves_ me? He loves me. But when he said it, his eyes weren't filled with love and compassion. They were filled with anger and greed. His eyes reminded me of the eyes of the wolves in a _Beauty and the Beast._ I didn't like what swirled around in his eyes.

As a gust of frigid air hit me, I realized how cold I was. I was wearing my pajama shorts and a tank top. I had no shoes or socks on. While I was running the adrenaline kept me warm. But once I settled down, the cold reality hit me. And to make it all worse, I didn't know which park I was in or how to get home. I was just running to escape. Landmarks weren't my first priority. I didn't even have my cell phone to call one of the guys or Kenzi. So I guess I just have to wait. They'll either find me, or I'll freeze to death.

 **Hey guys, Thank you so much for reading! I do Not own any of the celebrities mentioned in this chapter (this includes Dan and Phil…unfortunately) I also do not own Christian Louboutin or his shoes. I do not own Beauty and the Beast or their wolves. Thank you again so much for reading! Keep reading and reviewing! Reviews mean the world to me and they will help motivate me to finish chapters quicker! Have a wonderful day lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me! I know I don't update that often and I give you my sincerest apologies! I'm going to try extremely hard to update more often, I'm just super lazy and procrastinate a lot. (And get distracted by Tumblr and useless stuff like classes and finals.) And just another quick note, I'm really sorry that the flat in this is nothing like their actual flat. I'm really bad with architecture and awareness of space. (And that is why I'm clumsy and bump into/ break many things… I belong on the internet, in a chair, where I can kill no one.) But yeah, thank you all for reading this far!**

 **Dan's POV**

A couple minutes after Chrissa left to get the popcorn, I remembered that she was too short to reach it. "I'll be right back." I started to stand up when Chrissa's friend Ben interrupted and asked why. "Oh, um, Chrissa's too short to reach the shelf where the popcorn is."

"I can help her, don't worry." Ben said with almost a bitter tone. I sat back down apprehensively. I don't like this Ben guy. He was talking and joking throughout the night but he kept death glaring me. It was like I ran over his cat or sent him dead babies in the mail. He also gave Chrissa this look, like he was angry with her but there was also this twinge of something else that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

I watched him walk to the kitchen but was snapped out of my thoughts by Chrissa's other friend, Karen (I think, I'm probably wrong.) started talking. "Chrissa's always been the shortest out of all of our friends." She laughed, "Greyson used to rest his elbow on her head. She would get so mad!"

I felt a small pang in my chest. Chrissa never mentioned Greyson. I guess I never thought that she would have a boyfriend. "Who's Greyson?" I asked trying to mask my slight disappointment.

She stopped laughing instantly. "Chrissa never told you about Greyson?" she asked in a much more serious tone.

Phil and I looked at each other, "No, she hasn't mentioned him." Phil responded.

"Oh." She looked down at her feet, "Greyson was Chrissa's twin brother."

"Was?" I asked feeling guilty that I was happy that it wasn't her boyfriend.

"Greyson died in the beginning of our senior year." Now I really felt bad that I was happy about Greyson being Chrissa's dead brother. She started to pick at her manicured nails. Before we could respond, her head shot up and she looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Is…everything okay?" I asked.

"Probably…?" She said almost as a question.

It was quiet for a moment until Phil spoke up, "So Kenzi," he remembered her name, unlike me, but now I know, "How long have you and Chrissa-" Phil's question was cut off by a huge crash followed by a door slamming.

Kenzi was the first to shoot right up from her seat and head to the kitchen. Phil and I followed. Popcorn and glass coated the floor. Kenzi was looking at Ben, who was standing looking straight ahead and with his fists clenched. "Ben you didn't." Kenzi seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Oh but Kenzi, I did." Ben said

"Ben we talked about this."

"I know Kenzi. We did talk about this." He turned to look at me, "But that was before I knew she was falling for some famous British idiot who could never appreciate her the right way."

I momentarily ignored the fact that he said that Chrissa was falling for me because me anger was overriding my hopeful joy. "How dar-" Phil grabbed my shoulder signaling that it wasn't the right time for me to speak.

"Ben, you know Chrissa has a lot of anxiety. You put her on the spot. She couldn't handle it and you knew it!" Kenzi yelled.

"Grey wouldn't have wanted his sister with this guy!" he pointed to me.

Kenzi took a deep breath, "No Ben. Greyson would have wanted whatever Chrissa wanted and whatever she needs to be happy. You know what he wouldn't have wanted?" she paused and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Grey wouldn't have wanted his best friend hurting his sister the way you did."

Ben's face fell. He realized what he had done and said and how wrong he was. "You're right Kenzi."

"I know." She turned to Phil and me, "Phil, I want you to grab her boots. If I know my best friend, her UGGs are outside of her door." Phil nodded and disappeared down the hall. "Dan, I want you to grab her coat." I nodded and started to turn away. "Ben, I want you to go back to the hotel. You've done enough for tonight." As I was grabbing her coat, I heard the door slam shut again. We all met outside of flat with Chrissa's belongings in hand.

"So, um," Phil started, "How fast can Chrissa run?"

Kenzi half laughed. "She's the laziest person I know but damn, when that girl is scared, she can run." She looked at us, "She also has no sense of direction." She smiled. "But we should go now considering its freezing and she's barely wearing anything."

"We should split up." Phil suggested, "I'll take Kenzi and we'll go this way and you look that way."

"Okay, call me if you find her." I said as I headed in the direction I was "assigned".

(….)

I walked for about ten or fifteen minutes until I got to a park. It was one where little old people come and feed the birds. But on one of the benches, I saw a figure. I was crossing my fingers and praying to every higher power to ever exist that it wasn't Slenderman. As I got closer, relief rushed through me for two reasons; it was not Slenderman. And it was Chrissa. She was shaking from how cold she was and it looked like she had been crying. She looked so scared.

When she saw me and realized who I was, her eyes lit up, "Dan?"

"Yeah."

She got up from her place on the bench and ran into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my midsection and nuzzled her face into my shoulder. I pulled her in closer. She was shaking violently. I shifted us so my coat was also wrapped around her. I smiled as I looked down to see her stealing my warmth. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I dialed Phil's number and told him that I found her and that we would meet them at the flat.

After I hung up I looked down to see Chrissa staring at me with her chin rested on my chest. "I'm sorry." Her voice was wavering ever so slightly and tears were clouding her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" I said softly as I took her face in my hands and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Because I ran away. And I made y'all worry." I couldn't hold back my laughter. I tried, I really did. She frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Y'all?" I managed to choke out through my laughter.

Her face got red. It was glowing like Rudolph's nose in the dim light of the park light posts. "I-I-I…" she was so flustered. It was adorable.

For some odd reason I still had her face in my hands. And only the universe knows why I did this, but I did it. I leaned down and kissed her on the nose. "It's okay, I think it's cute." I smiled as the cherry red heat rose to my face matching hers. But I was kind of proud of myself. I did something relatively not horribly awkward and embarrassing to point where I don't want to leave my room for a week.

She smiled up at me. There was silence until she spoke again. "Dan, I'm cold."

Then I realized that she was out here without a coat or shoes or socks or actual pants. "Oh right." I handed her, her coat that I was carrying around. Then I realized that Phil had her shoes. She put her coat on and looked a little bit warmer. "Chrissa," I addressed her and she looked up at me with her big doe eyes. "I'm going to give you a piggyback ride back to the flat." I don't know why I said it the way I did. There goes not being awkward.

"Dan, you couldn't carry my duvet up the stairs, how are you going to carry _me_ all the way to the flat?"

I smiled, "You're much more important than a duvet. I can do it." I turned around and leaned down so she could hop on my back.

"Ok," she said with worry laced throughout her voice. Then she hopped on. I grabbed onto her thighs (Which made her flinch ever so slightly) and hoisted her up. "Tell me if I'm too heavy and I'll walk."

"You're fine." This wasn't a lie. She wasn't heavy at all. "and plus, you're not wearing shoes."

"I can still walk, just tell me if I-"

"Chrissa, you won't get too heavy, promise." She seemed to accept her fate because she wrapped her arms around my neck. Chills ran down my spine but I oddly didn't flinch away.

I held onto her thighs and rubbed circles into her pale skin to try to warm her up. I don't know why I thought that it would help. All it did was make it seem like I was coming onto her.

 **Chrissa's POV**

I inhaled Dan's scent. I always felt so safe with him, like he would protect me from the monsters of the world. "Thank you." I breathed out.

"For what?" he asked as we kept walking. I didn't know that I ran this far away from the flat.

"For saving me." I smiled against his coat.

He was silent for a moment. But within that moment, a million thoughts ran through my head. _Way to go Chrissa, you fucked something up somewhere! Now he's just going to think you're weird or cliché or fake. I probably got the wrong message. I'm being too mushy, aren't I? He's the one who kissed my nose. I just-_

"Chrissa?" Dan questioned snapping me out of my self-scolding trance. I squeaked in response which caused him to chuckle. "You're not being cliché. I don't think that your fake. You didn't fuck up."

I felt my face heat up. I said everything I was thinking out loud. "You heard thaaat?"

He nodded then stopped walking, "You basically whispered it in my ear." At this point, I was mentally annihilating myself. He dropped me down so I was on my own two feet. I hissed as my bare feet hit the cold, hard pavement. We were very close to the flat. I couldn't find my way out of a paper bag _with_ a GPS, but I knew that we were _maybe_ a block away. We were probably closer. I could basically see the flat. Basically.

I was looking at my feet. My nails were painted black with a white swirly flower on my right big toe. I wore a butterfly anklet around my left ankle. On that same foot, I had a scar from where my brother had dropped a sparkler on it. It was small, but it was still there. It's little pink blotchy star imprinting my foot with a precious memory of Greyson. I was analyzing every part of my feet and ankles. It was, in some weird way, soothing. Then I looked up to Dan staring at me. My face lit up red, "What? What are you looking at?" I couldn't tell if that came out aggressive or not. I didn't mean for it be aggressive.

"You." He said with a smile. I didn't think a person could be as red as I was without exploding. "You see, now that's cliché." He said in a jocular manner.

 _Oh._ I looked back down at my feet. I couldn't help but feel my heart sink, "Can we go, it's cold and I want my bed." I tried walking by him, but it didn't end well. Both Dan and I are extremely clumsy. So I tripped over his foot and he tried to catch me, but lost his balance. So we were both on the pavement. And it wasn't like falling as described in stories or on TV. It was not in any way romantic. This instance was me hitting the pavement and Dan landing on top of me. I mean he probably braced himself a bit, but that didn't make it any less awkward.

He groaned and sat up and moved so he wasn't on top of me. I sat up with my back facing him. "Chrissa," He half whispered, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I responded colder than I intended. I felt more tears well up in my eyes. I don't know why. Maybe I was cold. Maybe I got hurt when I fell. Or maybe I was disappointed because I thought that he had different, more romantic feelings for me.

I stood up, still not turning around to face him. Tears were spilling from my eyes. There was a tightening heaviness in my chest. I guess I got my hopes up. Between Dan's actions towards me and what Ben said about me having a chance with him, I started to believe it. But that sarcasm knocked me back to reality. He doesn't feel the same way I feel about him.

"Chrissa," he put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. He instantly retracted his hand. "Chrissa, are you okay?" he spoke in a quiet tone. And this quiet tone ripped out my heart. I tried holding back my sobs. I don't know why I was so worked up over this. It's just like every other crush I've ever had, right? It's the its always been, I like him, he doesn't like me. I don't know why something so trivial was getting to me.

I tried so hard to hold back my sobs. I tried to shove them back down my throat along with my tears. Inevitably, I failed. I lowered my head and covered my face with my hands, trying to will my tears to stop racing down my face. I felt Dan's hands grab my wrists and pull my hands away from my face. I looked up at him. He's always been a lot taller than me, but at this moment, I felt smaller than usual. I felt like an ant standing next to a skyscraper. I looked at his face that was twisted with concern. I looked back down at my feet, more tears escaping my eyes. Dan guided my face up to look at him by my chin. He was forcing eye contact upon me, but I no longer felt the feeling of comfort while looking into his chocolate brown eyes. I now had this unsettling feeling of rejection. I tried moving away from him. To escape his intense gaze.

He grabbed my face so I couldn't move away. He looked directly into my eyes. I felt like he was probing my soul. "Chrissa, please don't cry."

This only made more tears erupt from my eyes. "Dan, please, can we just go." I said my voice wavering.

"Chrissa, please, don't cry." He caught the tears that fell from my eyes with his thumbs. "I don't know what's wrong, but please don't cry. Please smile."

No matter how much he begged, I couldn't stop crying. "Dan, I'm sorry, can we just-" then he did something completely unexpected. He kissed me. My eyes widened to the size of saucers. I know when you kiss someone you're attracted to, your eyes are supposed to flutter closed and you're supposed to melt into his embrace and everything is supposed to explode into a euphoric firework show. It was not like that. It was not like that all. Yes, I am attracted to Dan. I'm very, very attracted to Dan. But with everything that is happened tonight, it was just too much.

So I just stood there, like a ragdoll, with my eyes wide open. I didn't know what to do. I have never kissed anyone before. And under the circumstances, I didn't want to be kissed. Dan pulled away and looked into my eyes. He must have seen the fear and anxiety in my eyes because he let go of my face. He took a step back. He looked down at his feet, "Chrissa, I'm sor-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence, I ran. Again. I wasn't far from the flat, so I found it easily. I opened the door and bolted up the endless flight of stairs to our apartment. Phil and Kenzi left the front door open. I ran in out of breath. When I entered the lounge, Phil was anxiously pacing and Kenzi was finger knitting. (She keeps yarn in her bag in case she gets anxious.) "Chrissa!" Kenzi stood up, yarn hanging from her pink painted nails. "Where's Dan?"

I completely ignored her and I sped off to my room. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I changed out of my old pajamas and into new ones. I crawled into my bed and clutched my pokeball pillow. I let the tears escape my eyes. I released some quiet sobs.

I sat there for a bit, slowly dehydrating myself due to tears **(I don't think that is possible but…)** Then there was a knock at the door. "Chrissa. Hi, it's Phil, are you okay. You've been in there for a couple hours." It was longer than I thought. I didn't answer. I just sat there, just like how I stood there when Dan kissed me.

I sat there for a while longer until there was another knock on the door. "Chrissa, Chrissa Lou." A small smiled started to creep onto my face at the sound of my nickname that branched off my middle name. (Chrissa Louise). "C'mon Chrissa, open up. I'm worried about you." Kenzi knocked on the door again. I got up and unlocked the door. Kenzi gave me a small, friendly smile. She stepped into my room and took off her shoes. I crawled back into bed and lied down next to me. She pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back. "Chrissa, I don't know what's wrong, but if you want to talk about it, I'm always here." I nodded my head signaling I understood. "Chrissa, do you remember, in the 10th grade, when Cody Shiperio broke my heart by cheating on me with Vivi Miller? And Vivi Miller knew that he was cheating on me, but she did it anyway because she hated me with a fiery passion? " I nodded my head, "And when I told you, you told Vivi that you had this amazing shampoo that will make your hair as soft as chinchilla fur."

I smiled, "And I actually just mixed green oil paint with _Head and Shoulders_." I said softly as giggles escaped from my mouth.

"She didn't come to school for a week. Then when she did come back, she lived under that giant sun hat until Mr. Winster made her take it off."

"Her hair was such a beautiful shade of faded forest green. I use high quality paint, I didn't fade for months, even after she tried to cut it out!" I laughed.

"And what you did to Cody was even worse!" Kenzi exclaimed

"I may be shy and awkward and clumsy but, when someone messes with my friends, I turn into a shy, awkward, clumsy mama bear." I smiled.

"You betcha!" Kenzi exclaimed. "Chrissa, you're the best friend anyone could ask for, you don't deserve to ever be sad." She picked a stray strand off my pajama shirt. "I know that of course you're going to be sad in your life and you're going to cry, but you deserve the very best." She sighed, "Whatever is making you sad, I hope something happens that make you a million times happier."

I smiled, "Thank you, Kenzi."

She reached over and bopped me with my pokeball pillow, "C'mon nerd, you've had a long day. You should sleep." And before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep, temporarily escaping the stress of reality.

 **Hi guys, thanks for reading! Like I said before, I'm to try to update more. To be continued lovelies! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan's POV**

I stood there like a complete idiot, watching Chrissa run away. From me. "Stupid!" I face palmed. After everything that had happened tonight, I kissed her. I pushed her farther over the edge than she already was. I pulled at my hair as I paced along the pavement, trying to figure out what to do. "Should I just act like everything is normal? Or should I just avoid her?" I spoke as I paced, forgetting that I was in public. "How would I avoid her? We live together. What if she moves out?" I was slowly bringing myself to an anxiety attack. I snapped out of my anxiety filled trance and stopped pacing when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Dan, calm down." It was Ben, the other guy in Chrissa's life who decided to express feelings for her tonight. "You're okay. And Chrissa's okay."

I took a deep breath, "She's going to move out, isn't she?" I sighed and clenched my fists. Ben laughed. "I don't see what's so funny." I spat.

He stopped laughing. "You really don't see it do you?"

"See what?" This conversation was putting me on edge.

He stared at me in disbelief, "Are you that oblivious? How can you not see it?!"

"See What?!" I repeated, slightly raising my voice. "What am I not seeing?!"

"Don't you notice the way she looks at you? Her eyes sparkle, they light up. She radiates when she's around you. You make her laugh, genuinely laugh. The Cheshire cat would jealous of her smile. She's happy. I haven't seen her this happy since before Greyson died." He looked down at his feet. "Out of everyone, she took his death the hardest. He was my best friend but he was her twin, her other half. Her parents tried so hard to make her smile and make her happy again. They flew in countless celebrities. She smiled and took a picture or two with them, but there was still this aura of sadness surrounding her. Kenzi and I tried so hard to make her smile, but it didn't work. She became more quiet. She has always been shy, but not around me and Kenzi. She was lost and was pretending she knew where she was going." He looked up at me. "Kenzi and I didn't know what she was going to do. She was so sad. She was apathetic about everything. We were so afraid she would do something drastic. I don't want to go too much into it because she will tell you in time. But I just want to let you know that you rescued her from herself." He patted me on the shoulder. "So thank you."

He started to walk away, I'm guessing in the direction of his hotel. "Wait!" He turned around, but continued walking. "What does that mean? What do I do?"

He shrugged, "She's in love you with you. Things will work out." He turned around and kept walking. "Give 'er some time."

I stood there dumbfounded, watching Ben's figure become smaller and smaller as he descended down the pavement. I turned around and started towards the flat. There was a lot of information to take in. But learning about her is an addiction. I want to know everything about her. But no matter how well I think I know her, she always proves to be an unsolvable enigma.

When I got bac to the flat, it was quiet…too quiet. I walked inside and saw that Phil had his ear pressed to Chrissa's door. I walked up to him. "Dan!" he whisper-yelled, "Your foot steps are so loud." He put his ear back to the door.

"Phil, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh!" He looked back at me. "Kenzi and Chrissa are talking and I want to hear."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Phil that's a violation of privacy." He scowled at me. I sighed, "Scooch over, I want to know too."

We heard them talking about how someone was mean to Kenzi so Chrissa put green paint in her shampoo.

"It didn't come out for weeks!" I choked back my laughter. "remind me to NEVER get on Chrissa's bad side."

"Yeah, she's a savage!" Phil quietly exclaimed.

I looked at him, "She's a what?"

"Savage, you know, it means badass. Like they have nerve…" He shrugged, "It's the lingo now. I'm hip."

I shook my head in disappointment and pinched the bridge of my nose, "No you're not. And don't ever use that word again." I leaned my ear against the door again.

"It's quiet." Phil said bringing his head away from the door.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I sighed. "Chrissa probably fell asleep." Phil stared at me. "what?"

"You get mean when you've been rejected by the girl you love."

"I didn't get rejected and I'm sorry for…wait how do you know that I love her?"

Phil smirked, "Daniel, I'm your best friend. I know everything about you." He got up and brushed the dust off of his jeans. "Including the secret stash of Malteasers you keep hidden in the secret stash of Legos."

"I do NOT have a secret stash of Legos…" Phil gave me a look, "Okay, I have a secret stash of Legos." Phil nodded his head and had a smug smile plastered across his face. "But that does not mean that I'm in love with Chrissa." And the look from Phil returned. "Okay! I'm in love with her!" I frowned, "Wipe that smug smile off your face." I mumbled

Just then, Chrissa's door creaked open, startling both Phil and myself. Kenzi slipped out of the room quietly closing the door behind her. "You two, especially you," she pointed to me, "are lucky that Chrissa is a heavy sleeper because I heard every word you guys just said." A deep blush spread across my face. She looked at me, "Oh, don't be that way, it's obvious. Chrissa is just oblivious to everything." She smiled, "She's extremely smart, she's just a bit of an airhead."

She walked past Phil and me. Right before she turned the corner, Phil stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"Back to my hotel room." She said nonchalantly.

"What about Chrissa?" I asked my voice full of concern.

She sighed and walked back over to us, "Look, Chrissa's had a rough night. But she's a strong girl. She doesn't need me all night." She yawned. "I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood to share a bed with someone." She looked at both of us, "I'm going to warn you now so you're not completely taken by surprise if it happens. Chrissa does normally get night terrors and have really horrible intense nightmares after she has nights or days like tonight."

Phil and I glanced at each other. "What are we supposed to do if that happens?" Phil asked. I could tell he was slowly starting to worry more and more about our female flat mate.

Kenzi looked directly at me, dead in the eyes, "Go to her. Sit on the edge of her bed. If she is asleep, gently wake her up. Hold her hands," She turned away and yawned again, "stroke her hair. Just comfort her." She yawned once more followed me yawning, then turned away and started walking down the hallway. Phil and I both followed. "I'll let myself out. Good night boys!" and then she was gone.

"Wow…" Phil whispered

"Phil, Chrissa is going to be fine. Kenzi said it herself, Chrissa's strong."

"Yeah, you're right." He yawned. "Well I'm going to bed. Night Dan." Then he walked down the hallway and into his room. I stood there for a moment before also walking down the hallway and into my room.

I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into my bed. Surprisingly, I felt myself drift off to sleep pretty quickly.

My eyes snapped open as the sound of violent sobbing and muffled screaming hit my ears. I shot out of bed and ran out of my room. I saw Phil standing at her door. He was obviously woken up by her too.

He looked at me with panic in his eyes. Normally, Phil is the best at comforting people. But it being so late at night, he wasn't functioning properly. And to be honest, none of this should be put on him. This was partly my fault. "Phil, it's ok, I got this."

"Dan, are you sure?"

"Yes." I said confidently.

"Dan?"

"Yes Phil."

"You're still in your underwear…"

I looked down, it was true. In my rush to see if Chrissa was okay, I forgot pants. "Fuck. You know what? It's fine. Chrissa needs someone right now. It doesn't matter. It'll be fine." Phil nodded his head hesitantly and walked back to his room. I took a deep breath. "Okay, Dan, you can do this." I carefully opened the door. Chrissa was in her bed. A couple pillows were scattered on her floor. She had probably thrown them. Her legs were tangled in her duvet and some throw blankets. Sobs violently erupted from her. I took another deep breath.

Kenzi's words echoed in my head, "Go to her. Sit on the edge of her bed. If she is asleep, gently wake her up."

I walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down. She was thrashing around and crying. She was rolling from laying on her back to laying on her side. She was clawing at the sheets on her bed. She looked like she was in so much pain. Her tank top had ridden up showing scratch marks from where she had clawed at herself throughout the night. I gently rested my hand on her stomach. I brushed over the marks with my thumb in a soothing manner.

Her hand was clutching a pillow. Even in the limited light, I could see how white her knuckles were. I tenderly covered her hand with mine. I brushed my thumb over her wrist until she started to loosen her death grip on the pillow. She was starting to calm down. When she let go of the pillow completely, I lace my fingers with hers. I looked at her hand. Her finger nails were painted a deep shade of purple but were now chipping. She wore a thin silver band on her middle finger. I looked at her wrist. Something caught my attention. There were pink lines stained on her arms. All the way from her wrist to the crease of her elbow. They looked old. At least a year. My thoughts were cut off by Chrissa digging her nails in my hand.

"Ow. Fuck." I whispered. In attempt to stop her from breaking the skin of my hand, I brought it up and placed my lips on it. Her grasp loosened again.

Kenzi's advice echoed again, "gently wake her up."

I softly shook on her stomach, "Chrissa, wake up." I whispered. "Chrissa, it's ok, just wake up." I started to rub her stomach again. "Chrissa wake up."

Suddenly her eyes opened, full of panic. She shot up so she was sitting. My hand had migrated to her side. When she saw me her eyes filled with tears. _Oh no, she's going to freak out because of what happened. This wasn't a good-_

My thoughts were then cut off by her jumping into my arms. I felt hot tears hit my chest. I just wrapped my arms around her and started to stroke her hair. "Chrissa it's okay. I'm here now." I whispered into her ear. "It's okay, nothing can hurt you."

I continued to whisper comforting words to her and stroke her hair. After a while, her crying had subsided. She pulled away from our embrace. She looked at me. Her eyes still wide with fear. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out so she closed it. I gave her a small smile and took her hand in mine. "Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?" _Dan, this might be a bad idea. What if she starts to panic again!? Then what?_

But instead of panicking, she nodded her head. She took a deep breath and with a shaky voice, she started to tell me about her dream. "I was in the tennis courts of my old high school. It was me and G-Greyson." She hiccupped, "We were laughing and having fun. We were really close." She smiled as tears started to race down her face again. I tried to wipe her tears away but she swatted away my hand. "Then all of a sudden he got really serious. He asked if he could have a hug. And of course I said yes. The hug was long. It was abnormally long. I tried to remove myself but he just squeezed me tighter. I kept telling him that he was hurting me, but he just wouldn't listen." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. " I struggled to get out of his arms. I eventually wound up stomping on his foot so he would release me. I stumbled backwards. I looked him in the face. There was something in his eyes that was different. It was angry. It was manic." She was looking down at her shaking hands. I reached over and encased her hands in mine. "He told me the world was a cr-cruel place." She choked on a sob.

"Hey, it's ok. Take a deep breath. Continue when you're ready. Or don't continue at all. It's ok." I whispered.

She nodded her head. She took a deep breath. "He told me that he didn't want to live anymore. He told me that he wanted to escape." She sniffled as more tears ran down her face. "He said that he wanted to die. I pleaded with him. I told him that mom and dad could get him help. But he kept telling me that he didn't need it. That world needed help. I told him he could be that help. He could help the world. He insisted that it wouldn't change. T-then he said something so unexpected." She sobbed. I rubbed little circles into her hands in attempt to sooth her. She took a deep breath. "He said that he was going to kill himself. But not just himself. He pulled a gun out of his bag and pointed it at me. He told me that he couldn't leave his twin, his other half on a planet so miserable without her brother to protect her." Another sob erupted from her body. "I told him that I didn't want to die. And he kept telling me that he could bare for me to suffer anymore. I pleaded with him to put the gun down. But he wouldn't. I told him I liked the suffering. That I enjoyed the misery of living. Because with that misery comes love and joy." A pained smile hit her face. It quickly molded back into a sad frown.

"He still held up the gun. I thought he was going to shoot me. I closed my eye, accepting my fate. Then I heard the gun shot and-" she broke out in a fit of tears and sobs. I pulled her close. I held her in my arms, trying to help her stop shaking. She started speaking again, "He shot himself. I sunk to my knees." I stroked her hair, "After I called the police, it's all a blur." She pulled away from me. "It repeats in my head over and over. When I'm awake, when I'm asleep. There are times where I can escape it, but I can't get rid of it."

 _Wow, that's an intense and vivid dream. No wonder she gets so scared._ "Wow, Chrissa. That's a really scary dream." I held her hand. "Do have any idea on why this dream happens?"

She looked at me. Her eyes filling with tears, "This isn't just a dream. This really happened."

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I didn't mean to make it** _ **this**_ **dramatic, but the idea came to me and my brain was just like: you gotta. So I did. I hope you like it so far! Review if you want! They're always appreciated! Keep reading and I'll keep writing okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dan's POV:**

I looked at her in disbelief. "That actually happened?" She nodded her head. Tears where rushing down her face again. But they were calm tears. She was no longer sobbing or shaking. She just looked sad. I pulled her into another hug. She rested her head against my chest. Her hot tears peppered my bare skin. I rested the side of my cheek on the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

After a little time went by, she stopped crying but she stayed cuddled into my embrace. I started to comb through her wavy, almost curly hair with my fingers. I tried to untangle some of the knots that had formed in result of her nightmare. I eventually got them out, but I had to tug pretty hard on some of them. It didn't seem to faze her though. I guess the emotional pain she was going through was worse than me pulling her hair a little.

She cuddled closer to me and it was then that I realised she was either falling asleep or was already asleep. I shifted her so she was laying down in a comfortable looking positon. I moved slightly away from her so could leave but I felt her hand grasp my thumb. I turned back to look at her. She looked at me through her lidded eyes. Her hazel eyes were masked by her thick eyelashes. She gave me a small smile, "Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

How could I say no, she had gone through so much tonight, (and plus, why would I pass up an opportunity to be close to the girl I'm in love with.) I crawled next her. She guided my hand across her waist. I pulled her close to me, trying to comfort her. The butterflies in my stomach were having a party. I took a deep breath in attempts to calm myself down. She rested her hand over mine, which was comforting. Ironic how I was supposed to be comforting her and instead she was comforting me.

Once her breathing got heavier and sleepy, I impulsively leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight little spoon." I heard her lightly giggle.

"Goodnight, Dimples." She said with a sleepy giggle. I could feel my face flush at this comment.

Before I knew it, I heard her breaths become heavy and even. She was asleep. Listening to her level breathing helped my nod off.

I woke up to the annoying blare of an alarm going off. I went to go hit the snooze, but I couldn't. Not like I was too tired and didn't want to move, I was pulled back into the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Chrissa lying next to me. She was laying on her stomach with her face pressed into the mattress and her arm slung across my abdomen. One of her legs was hiked up on top of my thighs. Her hair was sprawled out behind her. A light blanket was draped across both of our bodies. I kind of didn't want to wake her but, I really wanted to turn this alarm off. I tried to subtly move her arm off of me by shifting a bit, but she just adjusted to my movements. She pulled her arm back so her hand was rested on my stomach. The alarm was still blaring and I don't know how it didn't wake her up. I lightly grabbed her wrist so I could I move her a bit but she pulled away. She wedged her hand in between her thigh and my thigh.

"Okay, Dan. It's okay. It's fine. This is okay." I took a deep breath, "I just need to get to the alarm. Why is this so hard?" In attempts to reach over and turn off the alarm, I lifted my leg slightly. Chrissa whined in her sleep and moved her leg off of mine. I sighed in relief. But as quickly as that relief came, it left quicker. Chrissa nuzzled her face closer to my side as she slid her hand across the waist band of my boxers. She slid her fingers under the elastic and rested her hand on my hipbone. I knew that I needed to leave and I needed to leave quickly. I jumped up from the bed ripping her hand off of my body in the process. This lead to the elastic of my boxers snapping against my skin. I have to say, it hurt a little. I had to bite my tongue in order to not yelp. I stood there looking at her for a minute as I turned the alarm off. I picked up one of the many pillows on the floor and put it in her arms. She quickly clung to it.

I chuckled, she's just so cute. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I turned and walked to the door. "Dan?"

I froze at the sound of her voice, "Yes," I squeaked out.

"Will you make me pancakes?" she asked still obviously half asleep still.

I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Yes, I will make you pancakes." She smiled and went back into her coma like sleep. I smiled and closed the door. I stood in front of her door for a second. "Thank god." I went to my room and got dressed.

When I walked into the kitchen, first of all I walked into that stupid glass door, (I've been living here for how long now? Why can't I remember that stupid glass door?) Phil was in the kitchen. "You're up early."

Phil, who was holding his Hello Kitty™ coffee mug, shrugged, "I get up this early so I can eat your cereal."

"You have your own cereal. Why must you eat mine." I exclaimed as I grabbed a mug and started to set it up with the coffee maker. ( **A/N: I am so sorry about that terrible description. I don't know how to describe using a Keurig…)**

He shrugged again, "I like your cereal better."

I put the k-cup in the machine and closed the lid, "Phil, we eat the same type of cereal just different flavours. And you can just buy the flavour I get!"

"But then wouldn't they get mixed up?" Phil asked innocently.

I walked over to where we keep the cereal and grabbed the boxes, "Phil, once I realised that my cereal was disappearing at an alarming rate, I started labelling mine." I pointed to the giant _DAN_ written in sharpie.

"Oh, yeah."

I just laughed. "It's okay. I drink your coffee so it evens out eventually." I pressed the brew button and waited for my mug to fill up.

I glanced over at him to see him looking at me with wide eyes. "You drink my coffee?"

"Do we have flour?" I quickly changed the subject whilst looking through all the cabinets.

"It's over there, Mr. Coffee Stealer." He pointed to one of the cabinets that I hadn't looked in yet. It was on a lower shelf, a shelf that Chrissa could reach because she likes to bake. I grabbed it and put it on the counter.

"Thank you Mr. Cereal Stealer."

"So why are you making pancakes?" Phil asked followed by him taking a sip of his coffee.

I blushed, "Chrissa asked me to make her pancakes." I mumbled

"What?"

"Chrissa asked me to make her pancakes." I said clearer so Phil could understand me.

"Oh okay." Phil paused and took another sip of coffee. "Can I have some?"

I was silent for a second, "No, Phil, I'm only making Chrissa pancakes and don't ask her if you can have some of hers because the most selfish witch to ever live." Sarcasm dripped from my words. "OF course you can have some, Phil."

"Yay! Pancakes!" I smiled as he giggly jumped.

"I swear Phil, you're too adorable for this world." I said to my best friend whilst shaking my head.

"I know. Do you need eggs?" he said opening the refrigerator.

"Yes," he handed me the carton of eggs. "thank you"

I grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets, "Dan, please don't throw the eggshells in the sink this time." He said as he walked to the lounge.

"Hey! That was one time!" I called then continued making breakfast. "You make a mess of your friend's kitchen once and you never live it down."

 **Chrissa's POV**

I woke up clutching a pillow and the delicious smell of pancakes. I groggily sat up and placed the pillow behind me. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and decided it was a fuzzy sock kind of day. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out two fluffy socks, of course they didn't match, I'm too lazy to sort out my socks. I slipped them onto my feet. I combed my hair with my fingers then headed to the kitchen. In my tired state, I walked right into that stupid glass door that leads to the kitchen. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen, "What sadist put a clear glass door there?" I said as I sat down at the breakfast bar thing that was in there.

"I don't know, but I did the same thing this morning." A smiling Dan said as he put a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of me. I smiled back at him. His eyes widened, "Oh! Silverware!"

"Oh, Dan, I can get my own-" he cut me off by putting a fork and knife next to my plate. "Thank you."

"No problem." he smiled then turned to the direction of the lounge. "PHIL COME GET YOUR FOOD!" I heard Phil's footsteps quickly approaching. When he entered the kitchen, Dan handed him a plate. Phil went to go sit to the left of me, "Oh no no no, Phil, sit on Chrissa's right. I don't want to elbow Chrissa to death this early in the morning."

I laughed a little then put a bite of pancake into my mouth, "Oh my god."

Both Dan and Phil looked over to me, "Are they bad? Should I not eat them?" Phil asked.

"Chrissa, I'm so sor-" Dan started his apology but I cut him off.

"These are so GOOD! Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed and put another bite into my mouth.

Dan sighed in relief, "Never doubt Delia." He said quietly.

I looked up at him, "Delia? As in Delia Smith?"

Dan nodded his head and had a quizzical look on his face, "Yeah, why?"

I shrugged, "I was just wondering. I've never had her pancakes. Her recipes must be really good."

Dan frowned, "Are you suggesting I'm a bad cook?"

My eyes widened, "No! Oh god no! That's not what I meant!" I put my face in my hands.

"Wait," Phil said, changing the subject and saving me from the hole I dug myself into, "You said that you've never had her pancakes, do you use her recipes often?" he asked kindly

"Oh, no. She usually makes my birthday cakes." I said nonchalantly as ate another bite of pancake.

I looked between my two flatmates, both of their jaws were on the floor and their eyes were as big as saucers. They looked dumbfounded. "You met Delia Smith?" Dan asked in pure disbelief.

"Yeah, she usually makes my birthday cakes." I repeated.

"How?" Phil asked also in disbelief

"Oh." I swallowed the food that was in my mouth, "When my dad lived in England, he worked with her. Like her TV show or something." I took the last bite of my pancake. "So yeah, she's like a family friend now I guess." I took my plate to the sink. I rinsed it off and put it in the dishwasher. I turned around to see Dan standing right behind me with wide eyes. "Wow, okay, hi."

When he realised what he was doing, he instantly took a step back and wound up bumping into the island breakfast bar thing. "Sorry," he said and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

I smiled. "It's fine." I walked over to him and tapped his nose, "boop!" I exclaimed. "Thanks for breakfast, it was really good." I whispered

Then I walked over to Phil and ruffled his hair. "Hey!" he called after me as I walked out of the room.

"Oh you're fine! I'm gonna go shower! Thanks again for the food!" I called back to them.

I went to my room and disrobed, leaving my clothes in a pile on the that will eventually be moved into my hamper. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked to the bathroom. When I stepped into the steamy water, my thoughts instantly started rushing through my head. "When did I get that confident? What happened? Am I still asleep?" I pinched myself, "Ow! Okay not still asleep." I scrubbed shampoo around in my hair. "I mean it wasn't bad when I was talking about Delia. I was okay then." Once all the shampoo was out, I applied conditioner. I looked at the bottle and frowned. "Okay, note to self, buy more conditioner." my shower when on a little longer before I stood there, mortified. "Oh, god. Did I 'boop' Dan's nose? I did, didn't I." I dragged my face down as if it was melting. "God I'm an idiot. Why did I do that? Stupid!" I tapped my head against the wall a couple times and cringed at my actions. "Can I just stay in here forever? Is that an option?"

Kenzi's words echoed in my head, "There is a time and fucking place for moping in the shower, now is not one of them. Now get out, you prune." I laughed so loud because she has actually said those exact words to me. She yelled it through the door when we were in the 9th grade and I gave myself bangs. It wasn't pretty. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel from the hook on the wall. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped it around my body. I quickly walked to my room. I dried off and put clothes on. Then I put a little leave-in-conditioner and anti-fizz stuff in my hair then put it in a bun. Just to get it out of my face.

I sat on my bed and pulled out my laptop. "You know; I haven't written in a while." I logged onto my computer. I sat there for a good ten minutes before opening a Google Chrome tab. "Maybe I should make some social media accounts." I started off with Facebook. I was on there for about fifteen minutes before getting bored. "Okay, maybe…Twit..ter?" that lasted longer than Facebook. I made accounts for most social media outlets (and found out that you can only use Instagram on your phone.) The only one I was kind of scared of was Tumblr. I've heard that there is some weird stuff on that site. "Whatever." I made an account. Then I became addicted. I loved it. "I've missed so much. Why haven't I used this before?"

After spending a bit of time on Tumblr, I realised that Dan and Phil were famous or something or other. "I don't remember what it was on. Kenzi would know!" I skyped Kenzi who was currently going home because her parents got a new puppy and she wanted to meet it. When she picked up, I didn't even give her time to say hello, "What do Dan and Phil do?"

She smirked at me, "Have you entered the 21st century?" I nodded my head. "OOOOhhhh! Give me your insta name, I'll follow you.

I gave her my name then asked her again, "What do Dan and Phil do?"

"Oh, they make YouTube videos."

"Oh! I know what YouTube is!"

"Chrissa," she said flatly, "Chrissa, you do not know what YouTube is. You know what craft tutorial videos are."

"Yes, but they are on YouTube, therefore they are YouTube videos." I smiled.

"Okay, whatever." She sighed in defeat. "Dan's username is Danisnotonfire and Phil's is Amazingphil. Both are all one word."

I smiled, "Thanks Kenz! I'll talk to you later!"

"Kay, love you babe. Kisses." When she hung up I typed in Dan's name first.

I went to his first video. I didn't know what to expect, but I clicked on the picture of little, fetus looking Dan that was captioned "Hello Internet" and from there watched all of his videos.

 **Hey, guys…I'm really really really REALLY sorry that I'm so god awful at updating. Hopefully I will do better now that it's summer and I don't have school. Thank you so much for reading. And I hope you continue to read! I really appreciate all the really nice comments. They make me so happy and it pushes me to try to write good chapters. They help me reassure myself that I'm actually descent at writing. Anyway, thank you for reading. (And I know that I'm just rambling now and most people don't even read these but whatever.) okay! Bye now! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dan's POV**

I watched Chrissa basically skip down the hall. "Did she...?"

Phil was also staring at the now empty hallway, "She did."

"Phil! What does this mean?! She just booped my nose!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, I know, she messed up my hair too." Phil moped as he fixed his fringe.

"Phil. Phil look at me," he looked over at me still slightly distraught about his hair, "She. Booped. My. Nose." I said making giant arm movements.

"Annnnnd? What does that mean?" Phil asked taking a bite of pancake, "These _are_ really good."

"Phil, focus, what does a nose boop mean?"

"Dan, I don't know. How would I know? I just asked you." He took a sip of coffee, "Maybe she's showing you that she's comfortable with you after…what happened." He looked at me then down at his plate.

"Phil what are you-eeeeeyy." Then I remembered, how could I forget. "I kissed her." Phil nodded his head as he got up and put his plate in the sink. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Phil, why am I such a colossal idiot?"

He patted me on the back, "Love makes people do stupid things." Phil made himself a second cup of coffee. "Do you want more?"

"I can't help it, she's just so different." I handed him my coffee cup, "Thanks. I know it's cliché to say that she's different but she is. Like the way she dresses. She dresses the way she wants. Other peoples' opinions and judgement don't phase her. She just wears what needs to be happy. And she doesn't fit into a category. She doesn't conform to one of the many labels that people are obsessed with." I sighed, "She's her own person and she doesn't seem to care what people think about her. I don't know how to explain her. She's just Chrissa." Phil handed me my coffee mug and I took a sip, "And she's so sweet and nice and, oh my god, she's so beautiful. AI never feel that way with her. She's so approachable to. Like she just has this caring vibe about her. She's like a magnet. I just always want to hold her hand or hug her or be in contact her in any way possible. She just has this presence about her that is comfortable. I'm comfortable with her but I'm also extremely nervous around her because I don't want to ruin anything. She just-"

"Dan you are so in love. Just be careful with her." He said, finishing up his coffee.

I frowned, "Phil, she's not made out of glass, she won't break that easily."

"No, that's not what I meant." He sighed as he tried to collect his thoughts, "Just don't Dan this up, I actually like her living here." He smiled, "And you two make a really aesthetically pleasing couple."

I smiled back, "Thank you- wait, did you use my name as a verb? Wait! Did you just you my name as a synonym for 'don't fuck this up?"

"Well, I have to go film a video." Phil said as he retreated to his room.

"I mean, you're not wrong!" I called after him. I sat there and finished my second cup of coffee. "Maybe I should film today." I stopped for a minute. "Later." I made myself another cup of coffee. "I'm probably going to regret consuming this much caffeine. Whatever"

"Hey," Chrissa appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hey, Chrissa, what's up?" I greeted her and took a sip.

She smirked, "Is your name [Dan]?" She made a finger motion that matched the one in my first video.

My eyes widened and I almost spit out my coffee. "What? How? Why? Phil!"

"Oh! No no no, this wasn't Phil. I decided that I wanted to see what you do for a living." She blushed and started to anxiously play with her hair.

Even though I felt like cringing to death, I have to admit, that's adorable. I smiled, "I'm cringing on the inside."

"You're cringing on the outside." She pointed out.

"Then just imagine how much I'm cringing on the inside." I chuckled nervously. She laughed too. "You're not going to violently fan girl over me now, are you?" I smirked sarcastically.

She matched my smirk, "Nah, but Phil, maybe. I'm just kidding." She couldn't even get through being sarcastic about liking Phil in a romantic way. "Phil's like an older brother, that would be weird." I don't know why I felt uncomfortable when she said that. Maybe because she told me about her actual brother. And that she could call Phil a brotherly figure with such ease. "Dan," She waved her hand in front of my face. "You kinda spaced out for a second."

I don't know what sadist cupid spirit possessed me but, I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. She blushed but she didn't pull her hand away. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, "But," I felt my heart drop. This is where she tells me that she's moving home or that she's actually in love with Ben or something. "I think we need to talk." I think she saw the sheer panic in my eyes, "Oh, no, Dan. It's nothing bad. I swear, I just think we need to talk." I nodded my head. Still holding my hand, she genteelly pulled me to the lounge. "And don't worry, I'm not moving home and I'm not in love with Ben." I sighed in relief and I heard her laugh nervously. We sat down on the couch, with our hands still locked together, in silence.

 **Chrissa's POV**

I sat there on the couch holding Dan's hand, trying to figure out what I wanted to say. "Dan," He looked up at me, his big brown eyes boring into my soul. I looked down at my hand that wasn't connected to his. I took a deep breath, "Dan, I like you. I like you a lot actually." I felt the blush rush to my face. I looked up at him.

"Chrissa-"

"Dan, please just listen, okay?" I spoke in a timid yet oddly assertive manner and he just nodded his head. "Last night was really overwhelming." I looked down again, "If you had kissed me any other day, at any other time, I would have been ecstatic. I was just so anxious that that's the only thing I could feel. I don't really know how to properly articulate it. It was just bad timing." I started to pick at the hem of my shirt, "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I don't like you. Because I do like you." I looked up and smiled at him when I said this. I pause to take a deep breath and steady my heartbeat. I'm not used to confronting people like this. "I know I told you about my brother last night too," He nodded his head awkwardly. "I didn't want you to find out that way. But you can ask me questions and stuff if you want." He squeezed my hand reassuringly and focused his vision on my hand that was pulling at the threads of my shirt. "Dan?"

His head shot up to look me in the eye, "Yes!" I smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

When I pulled away, his eyes were wide and his face was bright red. He removed his hand from mine. _Oh god. Oh god, I've been getting the wrong messages. Or he doesn't like me because of last night. Because I have so much baggage. Oh god what did I just do?! It's going to be so awkward-_

I was ripped from my panicked thoughts by Dan grabbing my face and gently kissing me. This time, I felt my heart pound against my rib cage out of happiness. My eyes fluttered closed and I grabbed the fabric of his shirt by his sides. His lips were slightly chapped but soft at the same time. I let him lead since I had never really kissed anyone before. That being said, I didn't know how to kiss _and_ breath at the same time. I pulled away, breathless and looked at Dan. He smiled at me and in response I blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm new at this. Guys have never been interested in me before, I know it's really lame that I'm twenty years old and still-" he cut off my rant by kissing me again.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to practice." He said with a wink. I didn't think it was humanly possible to blush as much as I was blushing at that exact moment. He kissed my cheek and looked at my face. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait, this _does_ mean that you want to be my girlfriend, right?"

For such an intelligent man, he could be really dim. "No, Dan, I just kissed you and confessed that I have feelings for you because I never want to see you again. Surprise, I lied, I'm moving back to America." I deadpanned sarcastically, then a smile crawled across my face, "Yes I want to be your girlfriend."

"You're so cute when you're sarcastic." Dan teased as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"YES! MY SHIP IS FINALLY CANON!" We heard Phil yell from the hallway, making both of us jump.

"Phil, I thought you were filming!" Dan called to his eavesdropping best friend.

"I lied!" He peaked his head around the corner. "But I am going to be filming for real now."

I laughed, "I didn't know that Phil was even capable of lying."

"It was for a good cause." Dan said as he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Phil peered around the corner again took a picture of us, "It's for your wedding album!" He chirped then evaded to his room.

I blushed and heard Dan grumble something about Phil being the creepy one now. I looked up at him and I quickly, and shyly, kissed the corner of his mouth. He smiled back at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and took a hold of my hand. We just sat there, hand in hand, curled up together, in comfortable silence for a minute until Dan spoke up again. "I would love for you to stay here all day with me but, don't you have to go to work?"

My eyes widened and I jumped out of Dan's embrace, "Shit! I have work! I have a job!" he laughed as I jumped off the couch and rushed to my room to put real clothes on. I quickly threw on a green polo and khaki pants. (Great uniform, aye.) I grabbed my phone, bag and keys and ran out. I crossed through the lounge, "Bye, Dan, see you later!" I waved and bolted for the copious amount of stairs.

Right before I headed down the stairs, I heard Dan call me back over, "Dan, I'm going to be late." I said frantically walking back to where he was sitting.

He chuckled, "You might need shoes." He pointed to my feet that were only encased in pink and green socks.

"Crap!" I ran back down the hallway and grabbed the first pair of shoes that were sitting outside of my room. I slipped them on and went passed through the lounge again. And again Dan called me back. "Dan, I'm going to be la-" he handed me my bag. I sighed, "Thank you."

I turned to finally leave but Dan grabbed my arm. He turned me around and kissed my cheek. I blushed, "Thank you." Then I turned and hurried down the stairs.

When I finally got to the shop, I burst through the door and ran to the counter. My boss (the owner of the store) stood there with a shocked expression on her face. "Monique, I am so sorry. I know I'm late, I over slept. Please don't fire me!"

"Chrissa," she laughed, "I would never fire you! You are my best sales girl. Heck! You even sold the wilted plants that Mabel forgot to water." She put up one finger signalling for me to hold on a minute. She pulled out a pen and a sticky note, "Fire, Mabel." She spoke as she wrote. She looked up at me and put her pen down. "She's a really sweet girl, she's just not good with plants. At all."

I laughed, "So, you're not firing me?" I asked hopefully.

"No! Of course not! I just wasn't expecting you to come in today." I gave her a confused looked. "Well, your friend, Ben he said his name was, called this morning and said that you were violently ill and would be out of work for a couple days."

It was my turn to be surprised, "Ben…Ben called and said that?"

She nodded her head, "You have some good friends." She pulled out my apron from behind the counter and thrusted it in my direction. When I went to grab it, she pulled it back, "You aren't still sick are you? Because I don't want to get sick."

I laughed, "Unless you count sarcasm as a violent illness."

She handed me my apron, "Well, I wouldn't mind catching some of your sass, girl. You feisty." She laughed as she rounded the corner and patted me on the shoulder.

I tied the green strings around my waist. It's weird that we have to wear them. We just hold like gloves and seeds and other weird things in there. There's not much use for them but Monique says they look cute so, it's whatever.

"Chrissa," Monique turned around to talk to me, "I'm going to visit Lisa. Hold down the fort. I'll be back in no more than an hour."

I nodded my head, "Say hi to Lisa for me okay!" Lisa is Monique's girlfriend. They're such an adorable couple!

"Of course, baby!" She waved goodbye and left the little plant shop.

I went on to do my usual plant business; water, inventory, be nice to the customers no matter how pretentious. And at one point, business was a bit dead so I started a nice little conversation with a very healthy cactus. And in the middle of me explaining my relationship Dan when Monique burst through the door with so much force, the bell fell off.

"Chrissa! Chrissa!" she gasped out as she rested her hand on the counter and tried to catch her breath.

"Monique, what's wrong?" I questioned, obviously frantic.

She held up a finger indicating that she still needed a minute to catch her breath. Meanwhile, my nerves where destroying me. "Okay," Monique straightened her posture and I prepared to be told that the Queen was assigned or that World War III was beginning. "Chrissa, our website was hacked."

I sighed in relief and mumbled, "Long live the Queen." Completely sincerely. She's a really nice lady. I turned my attention back to Monique, "wait, we have a website?"

"Oh right, I just remembered that you are still getting used to the 21st century." she joked and poked me in the ribs, causing me to flinch.

"Ha ha." I uttered sarcastically.

"Anyway, Lisa told me that she went to go check on the site to see what people were buying and to creep on reviews and stuff," Lisa helps with the advertising and accounting for the store, "and when she got to the website, it was selling these weird little erotic alien figurines."

I furrowed my brow, "Lisa type in the website correctly?"

She nodded her head, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent positive."

I tapped on my chin, trying to think back to one of Kenzi's rants about fashion school and how they had to do something with websites and buy them or something, "Did you renew the domain?"

"Yes, Lisa and I sit down and pay everything once a month." She sighed.

Then I had a lightbulb moment, "Monique, my flat mates are really good with computers and actually have their own website. I could ask them about it."

Her eyes lit up and she yanked me into a very tight hug, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed then released me. "Are they home now?"

I shrugged, "I mean, probab-"

"You can take the rest of the day off. Just go talk to them please."

I nodded my head and untied my apron. "Of course."

"You are an absolute life saver!" she exclaimed and pulled me into a less bone crushing hug. "Now go!"

I smiled and waved. I walked over to where to bell from the door had landed, "Do you want me to fix the bell before I go?"

"Oh. No, hun, it's fine. You're too short. I'll get Cliff to fix it later when he comes in for his shift."

I glared at her, "I'm not short. I'm five foot five, I'm average." I sighed.

She smiled, "okay, sweetie, whatever you say."

"I'm not short." I mumbled as I left.

I decided to walk through the streets a bit, see some other shops. None of them really interested me. I'm not a big clothing shopper. I like shoes. Shoes are cool. Anyway, I was about to head over the tube when I saw this little store. It was different from all the others. It looked like the love child of old London and a sci fi movie. It was intriguing and my curiosity got the best of me. So I decided to pay it a visit. When I walked through the door, I was greeted by books. Shelves and shelves packed with beautiful books. Old books, new books, used books. It was amazing. It kind of reminded me of my library at home. It felt homey.

I wandered the shop a bit before I was startle by someone greeting me, "Hello there." I spun around to see a girl about my age standing in front of me.

"Hi." I responded awkwardly.

She laughed, "I'm Jade. I'm the owner of the fine establishment."

"Oh, hi, I'm Chrissa. I live in this city." I mentally face palmed. Meeting people is not my strong suit.

She laughed, "You're a funny one." I had just noticed that she had more of a Scottish accent. I could be wrong, "I have a feeling we are going to be good friends."

I smiled. I've known this chick for point two seconds and she's already deciding that we're going to be friends. I mean _I_ don't have a problem with it. But for all she knows, I'm some murder that is looking for a book about good places to hide your victims or something.

She cracked another smile, "So do you like books?"

At that moment, something just switched within me. I started rambling about how I love books and I have so many and that I couldn't bring them all here. I realised how much I was talking and I quickly stopped and muttered an apology.

"Don't worry." She laughed and gave me a friendly smile. "I love seeing someone who is as passionate about books as myself."

"I would hope that you're passionate about books. You know, considering you own a bookstore." I laughed.

I started to relax more when she started laughing too, "You're so funny!"

"Thank you. I just say the things that pop into my head and pray that it's not offensive." I smiled. This is genuinely what happens.

"Do you want some tea? It's a slow day, we could sit and talk. If you want."

I smiled, "Yeah, okay. That sounds good." She motioned me into a parlour like part of the store. She brought out tea and biscuits and we sat in these antique looking chairs that where surprisingly very comfortable. I found out that she's an actress. She's acted in all the big theatres around the world. Broadway, Sydney Opera House, you name it, she's acted there. She's a really interesting individual. I told her that I'm a writer but haven't gotten anything published yet. And she actually said that if I have anything that's ready that she has connections in a lot of publishing companies. She's just a really cool person. She was right, we are going to be good friends.

After three cups of tea, two trips to the bathroom and countless shared stories, I realised how late it was. I also realised that I had to ask Dan or Phil how to fix this website. "Crap! I have to go. I completely forgot that I need to discuss something with my flatmates before they fall down the endless hole of Tumblr."

Jade just laughed, "Okay, good luck with that. Tumblr is addicting." She smiled, "You have my number, we should hang out some more. Or just swing by the shop."

"I definitely will," I gave a small embarrassed smile, "And maybe next time I'll actually buy something."

"Eh, it's fine." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I made a friend. That's worth much more than £10 for an old copy of _Charlotte's Web._ " She gave me a quick hug and sent me on my way.

When I walked outside, I realised how cold it was. I also realised that I didn't have a coat. Stupid forgetfulness. I got home as quickly as possible. My hands where so cold that I think I dropped my keys four times trying to unlock the door. "I really need to get a car." I mumbled then finally got the stupid key in the stupid key hole. I ran up the stairs and dropped my bag on the dining room table. When I entered the lounge, I saw that Dan was in his browsing position. "Have you even moved since I left?" I asked, making him jump a little.

"Does getting up to plug my computer in count?" he asked sheepishly.

I laughed and slipped my shoes off, "Not really, but if it helps you sleep at night." I was still really cold from walking home in a t-shirt in the almost winter weather, so I sat on the couch and curled up to Dan, stealing his body heat.

He instinctively draped his arm around my shoulders. His warm fingers brushed against my still frigid arm, causing a chill to run down my spine. "Woah," he gasped, getting my attention, "You're really cold. Did you not wear a coat?"

I shrugged a little, "I was in a rush before work and I guess I forgot to grab it." I looked up at him, "but I'm okay. You're really warm." I saw blush crawl across his face. There was a small gap of silence before I remembered the website problema. "Dan?"

He looked down at me again, "Yea?"

"You're good with computers, right?" I smirked.

He chuckled in response, "Yes, I believe so."

"Okay," I abruptly moved so I was sitting on my knees, facing him. "So there's an issue with the shop's website, you think you can fix it?"

"Probably, just give me the url." I wound up typing it in and once I hit enter, we were greeted with a screen full of erotic aliens. Not really something I want to see. "and are you sure this isn't the website for the shop?" I glared at him, "Okay, okay. I'll fix it."

"Thank you." I said and rested my head on his shoulder. I watched as his fingers swiftly moved over the keys.

I sunk deeper into the couch and snuggled closer to him. I snaked my hand under his arm and rested it on his stomach. I yawned and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. He chuckled and I looked up at him, "Tired, love?" I blushed and nodded my head. "Well, the website is fixed. It was just a- I won't bore you with the details."

I felt my eyes droop, "Okay." I smiled then ducted my head under his arm. He closed his laptop and put it on the table beside the couch before pulling me closer to his body. He's so warm. I felt myself nodding off, when I felt Dan tense up. My eyes shot open. "What's wrong? Where's the spider? What insect to I need to kill?"

He laughed, "I hate that that's your first thought." he looked at me and grabbed my hand from where it was, under his shirt. "Your hands are cold."

I blushed. I think you could actually mistake me for a tomato. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I didn't know. I-I-I…I'm sorry."

He laughed nervously, "No, it's fine, I think it's just something you do in your sleep." I gave him a confused look. "It's okay." He kissed me on the forehead, "Don't worry about it." Normally, I would have protested until he told me, but I was just too tired. I didn't even realise how tired I was until I was cuddled up next to Dan. I just get this safe feeling when I'm with him, like I belong.

I yawned once more before deciding it was time to turn in. I pulled myself from Dan's warm embrace and dragged myself off the couch, "I'm going to head to bed." I leaned down and hesitantly pecked him on the lips. "Goodnight." My face was so hot, I felt how red I was. I'm new to this whole relationship thing. I don't know what I'm doing. No guy has ever been interested in me, ever. So, I'm just going off of what I've seen in Rom-Coms.

I changed into my pyjamas and plopped down into my bed. A cold feeling washed over me. I piled on a few more blankets. This made me too hot. So I kicked off all of my blankets and stared up at my ceiling. "I think I love him." My eyes widened as those words left my lips, "I literally started dating him today. I can't know that I love him. I mean love is strong word." I started to pick at the nail polish on my fingers. "I mean; how would I even know. Dan is my first boyfriend. I don't know what I'm doing. We'll probably break up-" I shot up from where I was laying down, "If we break up, I'll have to move out." I took a deep breath, "Chrissa, what the hell are you doing? This man likes you and wants to be with you. Stop overthinking. Chill the fuck out and just roll with the punches. Everything will be okay." I told myself as I got up and turned my galaxy light on. It always soothes me when I'm stressed.

I crawled back into bed and finally got comfortable. Eventually, watching the projected stars float around my room lulled me to sleep.

 **Hello there! Thank you so much for reading (and continuing to read!) I am so sorry that I have the posting frequency of Dan! I also am very sorry that the flat in the story doesn't match up to their actual flat. I'm not too good with blue prints and floor plans and maps. (I failed geography…) But anyway… I hope you like the story and I hope you continue to read! Review if you want! It always makes me feel good to read what y'all think. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dan's POV**

After Chrissa left to go to bed, I stayed in the lounge for a little longer. I was just scrolling through Tumblr mindlessly. I was too deep in thought to focus on my screen. Chrissa and I have only been in an official relationship for a few hours but, it already seems like we've been together for months. Over the span of time that she's lived here, we had become friends. But it was different. It wasn't like the friendships that I have with Phil or Louise or Cat. It was more intimate, I guess. Maybe that's why I'm so comfortable with her. I don't feel awkward hugging her or holding her hand. It just feels natural. She seems to have a similar feeling. I mean for a girl that's never been in a relationship, she seems pretty comfortable with affection. But she's so cute when she gets flustered and blushes. And it always amazes me how she could look so innocent with her big greenish-brown eyes and long eyelashes and make the dirtiest joke. "God, I love her so much…" A smirk crawled onto my face followed by a snicker, "But she seriously has to get rid of this sensual touching sleep habit. It's bad for my health." And with that I closed my laptop and retired to my room. I got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

 **Chrissa's POV**

I woke up and stretched, making a high pitched squeal in the process. This is what I call a body yawn. I realised that I hadn't passed on the knowledge to Monique that the website was fixed. Even though she probably knows by now, I like to be thorough. I rolled over, ready to grab my phone off my night stand, but instead I was met with the mattress disappearing from under me and a cold wood floor. "Ouch." I just laid there for a minute before I crawled over to my nightstand, reached up and grabbed my phone.

I texted her a quick message saying that the website is no longer infested with alien porn and put my phone on the ground next to me. I spread back on the floor, not wanting to move. I peered under my bed and saw something peculiar. I extended my arm, trying to reach it, which I couldn't without crawling halfway under my bed. When I grasped the fuzzy object, I slid out and was very confused with what I saw. "What the hell is this? This isn't mine." It was a fuzzy llama hat. Or I think it was a llama, I could have been an alpaca hat, anyway it wasn't mine. I looked it in the eyes, "You belong to Dan, don't you?"

"Yes, Chrissa," I made it respond to me, contorting my voice to sound like a muppet, "But I wanted to see you because I heard that you're so pretty and nice and funny."

"And how would you know that, Mr. Llama hat?"

"Well Dan talks about you all the time when he's pacing around his room." I got this information from one of his videos where he talked about pacing around his room talking to himself. "He REALLY likes you Chrissa."

I slammed the hat down to the floor, "I have to stop."

"Ouch." I voiced for the hat again.

"Sorry Mr. Llama." I sighed and stood up. I stretched again before walking out of my room to go return the llama hat to his rightful owner.

I walked into the lounge still wondering how the hell Dan's llama hat ended up under my bed. This is the first time I've seen it in person, how would it get into my room. There was no one in the lounge. The same result for the kitchen. "Where are they?" I looked at the clock, "It's 11 am, shouldn't they be up by now." I walked back to the hallway where our bedrooms were located. I knocked on Dan's door first. I got no response. "Would it be an invasion if I just peaked in to see if he was asleep?" I stood there for a minute before shrugging it off and opening the door and peaking in. No Dan. But his room was so intriguing. I opened the door wider and stepped in. He had some artsy pictures hanging on his walls. He had a really cool looking lamp sitting on one of the side tables. All the desks and tables seemed to be in a state of organised chaos. His bed wasn't made, but that's okay. (My bed isn't made either, I have no place to judge.) I walked over to his bed because there was a little bit of blue poking out behind the sea of monochrome. My curiosity got the best of me. I reached over and pulled at the little blue corner to reveal a pillow. "Oh! Haru! Fancy meeting you here." I giggled. "Okay this talking to pillows and stuffed animals thing, has to stop." I placed the pillow back on the bed, leaving the hat there too. I turned around, getting ready to leave when I saw the piano against the wall.

I walked over and admired it. I've always thought pianos were such a beautiful instrument. And I've always been envious of people who could play. I've had six piano teachers in my life that "moved away." Yup, that's how bad I am.

I looked closer and saw a little cat sticker stuck to the side of the piano, "Aww! How cute!"

"Did you find the sticker?" I jumped at the sound of the masculine voice.

I turned around and saw Dan leaning on the door frame, "Jeez!" I put my hand on my chest, steadying my heart, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

He laughed and walked into the room, "You know your room is the next door over, right?"

I looked up at him, realising how close he had gotten, "Yes…I…" I felt a blush rising to my face so I looked toward his bed. "Your llama hat somehow magically teleported to underneath my bed." He looked over to look at the hat on his bed and I face palmed followed by a light sigh.

I didn't even notice him turning back to look at me until he pulled my hand from where it was on my face. He pulled my had up to his face and pressed his lips against his knuckles. I blushed as his whispered a 'thank you' to me. He pulled me into a hug. "I see why you're a writer." He spoke into my hair. I pulled away slightly and my confused expression was met with a smirk. "'somehow magically teleported'…" he chuckled.

I felt heat rise to my face. "Shut up." I mumbled as I playfully hit is chest. He laughed sweetly at my response. Every time he laughs, it makes my heart swell with happiness. He just looks so cute and squishy but also extremely attractive and alluring at the same time. I impulsively leaned up at placed a kiss on his neck. I felt his tense a little. I experimentally planted another kiss on his neck. I felt him shudder. His grip on his waist tightened. I looked up to see his deep brown eyes staring down at me. He looked down at my lips briefly before leaning down and kissing them. He moved his hands so he was grasping my waist. I squirmed due to me being extremely ticklish. He obviously caught onto that fact because I felt him smirk against my lips. When the kiss broke, I saw a devious smile adorning his face. Laughter erupted from my abdomen as he started to tickle me. Dan had already heard my loud hyena-like laugh so I didn't even try to hide it. "Dan-Dan…I can't…breathe."

He stopped and as my laughter died down, he slid his hands down my sides, smoothing out my shirt. We stood there in silence just looking at each other, taking in each other, admiring each other. He cradled my cheek in his hand and brushed his thumb across my cheek bone lovingly. Our little intimate moment was disrupted by my stomach imitating a whale mating call. And as my face reddened, Dan started laughing loudly. I crossed my arms and pouted. When he stopped laughing, he pecked my cheek. "Do you want me to make you pancakes, love?"

I instantly brightened, "Yes please!" he chuckled at my child-like response.

"You're adorable." He grasped my hand in his and lead me into the kitchen.

I sat on the stool and watched him make me my favourite breakfast. I rested my chin on my hand and admired my beautiful boyfriend cook for me. 'Wow, he's actually my boyfriend' was basically the only thought running through my head. I smiled at how focused he was as he poured the batter into the pan. "You're getting quite good at-" my compliment was cut short by Dan screeching and shielding himself from the pancake that had exploded mid-flip. "never mind." I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

"That, was not my fault." He pouted.

I smiled, desperately trying not to laugh, "of course it wasn't, honey." I hopped off the stool and grabbed a paper towel to clean up the exploded pancake on the floor. I turned around and saw that Dan had already picked it up with his hands and thrown it away.

He turned to me, "What?" he asked with a smile

I shook my head, "Nothing." I handed him the paper towel to wipe his hand with.

"Thanks." I smiled brightly at him then grabbed the bowl of batter. "Nooo. I was making _you_ pancakes." He whined. I stuck my tongue out at him as I poured the batter in the pan defiantly. "Let me be domestic and cute!"

I full out started laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You already are cute." I giggle and 'booped' him on the nose. I turned back to the pancake, making sure that it wasn't burning. It needed a little longer.

Dan came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He leaned his cheek against the side of my head, "You should flip it now." I nodded my head. He let go of my and stepped back. "Don't worry if you don't make the flip, it's pretty tricky for a beginner."

"Okay Dan, I'll do my best." I flipped the pancake with ease and put the pan back on the stove to finish it off.

Dan looked at me, wide eyed and with his mouth ajar in shock. "How?"

"Dan," I slid the finished pancake onto a plate, "I've done this a million times. I'm basically the pancake flipping queen." I smirked.

He put his hands up in defeat, "Wow, I didn't know I was in the presence of royalty. Forgive me for I am a simple peasant." He bowed then cracked a smile.

"You are forgiven." I said in a posh-like voice before breaking into a fit of giggles. I poured more batter into the pan. I felt Dan's gaze bore into me. "Dan, you don't have to stand here and watch me."

"Oh! Sorry." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "You're just so pretty, it's hard not to look at you."

I stared into the bubbling pancake as heat rose to my face. "T-thank you." I stuttered out before I flipped the pancake. Dan sat at on the stool that I previously occupied and I finished making the pancakes. "Lemon and powdered sugar okay?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me."

I smiled, "Okay, good because I've been putting a bit of lemon and sugar between the pancakes as I went along." I pushed the plate towards him then handed him silverware. I grabbed a fork and a knife for myself and sat in the stool next to him.

Before either of us started to cut the stack of thin pancakes, Dan spoke, "Wait, hold on." He got up and sat on the other side of me, "I don't want to elbow you to death." He smiled at me before narrowing his eyes, seeing that I had already taken a huge chunk out from the pancakes.

"I'm huuuuunnnngrrey." I whined with some pancake in my mouth.

He laughed, "It's okay. You can have it actually all of it. I already ate."

I was about to protest and force him to eat the pancakes I made but my stomach growled and I no longer wanted to offer him any. I took another bite. "So where's Phil?"

"His brother came to visit so they went out for the day to catch up a bit."

"Oh cool." I took another bite of pancake. "Where were you?"

"Buying more cereal. Phil keeps freaking eating mine!" he exclaimed. I laughed shortly before finishing what was on my plate and putting it in the sink. I body yawned again before turning back to Dan who was looking at me like I had four heads. "What was that?"

"It was a body yawn. And it felt amazing." I matter-of-fact-ly. I went to put my hair up in a ponytail to get it out of my face but, my hair tie snapped on the second loop. "UUUUGGGGHHHH! Stupid hair ties are always breaking!" It was the last one on my person but I keep more in my room, "I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Dan stopped me then rolled up his sleeve a little to reveal two black hair ties on his wrist. He handed me one, "I've noticed that this happens a lot so…I thought I should be prepared."

I swear, I had the biggest smile on my face. I took the elastic from him then threw my arms around his neck. He imminently wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're the absolute best!" I kissed him on cheek before pulling away and putting my hair up. I looked over to see him staring at the side of my head with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yo-you have so many earrings." He said, his voiced laced with shock.

"Yeah," I blushed a little, "I recently put them all back in because I don't want them to close up."

"How many do you have?" he asked in a weirdly dreamy and surprised way.

"I have five on each side." I reached up and twisted one of the earrings.

He subconsciously smiled, "You're symmetrical." He purred in a hushed tone.

"Is that your kink? Do you have a symmetry kink?" I tried so hard not to laugh while saying this. But seeing his shocked yet slightly amused face broke me.

He popped a smirk then leaned over and pulled me into his arms by my wrists. He just held me and it was nice. He was warm. I felt him place a single kiss on my neck. I felt my self go from comfortably warm to hot. I pulled away and he kept his hands on my hips. "You okay, love? You look a bit flushed." He smirked. He knew that I would react this way.

"I'll get you back, you sadist." I mumbled as I turned my head. He kissed me on the cheek. And as soon as his lips left my face, I had an idea. I jumped from his grasp so I was a good three feet away from him. His eyes were wide with panic. I pointed at him, "Daniel James Howell, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face.

The panic in his eyes what traded out for a competitive glint. "You're on, Short Stack."

I cross my armed over my chest. "I'm not short, I'm average." I then playfully stormed off to my room to retrieve my DS. I realised that I hadn't asked Dan what game were going to battle on. "Dan?" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he called back from what sounded like his room.

"What game are we battling on?"

"How about X and Y?"

I smirked and grabbed my 3DS and my Pokémon X game. I strolled out of my room, inserting the game cartridge as I walked. I sat down in Dan's sofa crease and started up my system.

Dan walked into the lounge and saw me in his spot. "Chrissa," I looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Chrissa, you're in my sofa crease. It took me years to ruin that couch to fit me perfectly."

I giggled a little before compliantly scooting over. "Since I'm going to completely destroy you during this battle, I'll let you have your seat."

"That is where you are wrong," He sat down and slung his arm over my shoulder, "I will be victorious."

"Whatever you say, Dimples." I giggled and poked his cheek.

"So you can call me Dimples, but I can't call you Short Stack?" He turned on his 3DS.

"Yes, because you have dimples, it makes sense. But I am not short, therefore, your cute pet name does _not_ make sense." I explained.

"But…but you are short." He stated innocently, but when I looked over at him, he had a smirk plastered across his face.

"Oh now you're definitely going down, Howell." And then the battle begun.

 **~45 minutes later~**

"One more rematch!" Dan begged.

"Dan, this was the 7th rematch." I closed my DS signally it was over; he had lost. "You have to know when to accept defeat, babe." I winked and headed to my room. I placed my game on my desk. My phone _dinged_ telling me that I got a text.

It was from Jade: **You wanna hang out?**

"I _should_ get out of the house more." I spoke to myself. "But, I'd be leaving Dan alone…He's an adult he's fine." I texted Jade a quick confirmation before stripping off my night clothes. I grabbed a bra and put it on, along with deodorant, before looking for a jumper to wear from my closet.

"Chrissa can we please have re-match, my pride is-" Dan opened my door and stood frozen in my door way. I looked at him with wide eyes. Dan slapped his hand over his eyes and I quickly pulled one of my sweaters over my head, covering my body. "I am so sorry. I completely forgot to knock." I grabbed a pair of legging and put them before slipping on a pair of boots. I grabbed my phone, "Chrissa I didn't mean to walk in on you. I am so sorry. I'm not a pervert, I swear." I sprayed a little perfume on my body.

I grabbed my bag off the floor and walked over to Dan who still had his eyes shielded by his hand. "It's fine." I mumbled before ducking under his elbow and walking out of my room.

I grabbed my keys off of my key hook and walked out of the flat without saying another word.

 **Dan's POV**

I felt Chrissa pass by me leaving her lingering scent of vanilla behind. I hesitantly tore my hand away from my face. When I heard the door slam, I jumped around and ran into the lounge. She wasn't there and her keys were gone. "Did she…just…leave?" I spoke to myself. "She seemed upset." I felt panic shoot up my spine. "What did I do? She said she was fine."

I heard the door slam again and I had a momentary feeling of relief until Phil walked into the lounge. "Oh, it's just you."

"Nice to see you too, Dan, my best friend and flat mate." Phil said sarcastically.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'm sorry Phil, I just- When did you get so sarcastic?"

Phil just shrugged, "I don't know. I guess your sarcastic tendencies rubbed off on me." He hung his jacket on the back of a chair. "So what's wrong? You looked stressed."

"I am. But I'm not. But I am." I sighed in frustration. "I think Chrissa-"

"You've literally been dating for less than two days. How on earth have you messed up that quickly?" I looked at Phil, in shock. Phil is never like this. "Dan, I shipped you and Chrissa so hard." His face softened as he whined, thinking that his ship had sunk.

"Phil, we didn't break up." He sighed in relief. "I just don't know what happened, she left and seemed upset."

"Well, what actually happened?" Phil asked, sitting down on the sofa.

I followed, "Well, Chrissa and I were battling in Pokémon X and Y-"

"Who won?" Phil asked curiously.

"Who do you think?" I said with fake confidence.

"Okay, so you lost the several rematches too." Phil answered, knowing exactly what happened.

"ANYWAY…After the battles, I went into Chrissa's room to beg- to ask her if she wanted to battle again," I corrected to save what little pride I had left. "And I forgot to knock and when I opened the door, she was changing."

Phil put his head in his hands, "You walked in on her changing? Please tell me you didn't just stand there and stare at her."

"No! I only froze for a millisecond. Then I covered my eyes and apologised." I let out a breath of air, "She said it was fine then left without even saying good bye."

Phil face-palmed, "When a girl says she's fine, a lot of the time she it isn't fine."

My eyes widened, "What?! Really?! Since when?! How do you know this?"

"I've had girlfriends." He said as it was the most obvious answer ever, which it kind of was. "And they call me the innocent one…" He mumbled.

"So, how do I fix this?"

"Wait until she comes home, talk to her about it."

"What if she doesn't come home?" I panicked.

"Dan, why wouldn't she come home?" Phil sighed, "When she comes home, talk to her about it."

"But confrontation is haaaaarrrrrdd." I whined.

"Do you love her?" Phil asked bluntly.

"Of course." I responded without a moment of hesitation.

"Then she is worth pushing past your social anxiety and confrontation issues."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I know." Phil chirped, "I'm going to go shower." Then he got up and disappeared down the hallway.

And I just waited for Chrissa to return.

~/~

The sound of the door slamming shut woke me up abruptly. I must have fallen asleep waiting and festering in stress. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 6:30pm. I heard the sound of footsteps and turned toward the source. I saw Chrissa put her keys on the hook and kick off her boots. She walked over to me and sat down. She curled up beside me with her head on my chest on her hand on my stomach.

I put my hand in her hair and started to massage her scalp. She hummed and leaned into my touch, "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

 **Chrissa's POV**

I looked up at Dan with utter confusion. "What are you talking about? When was I mad at you?"

"Before, when I walked in on you…and you left without saying goodbye." He spoke timidly.

I laid my head back onto his chest and felt his heart start to beat faster. "I wasn't angry, I was embarrassed." I mumbled.

"What?"

I looked up at him with a crimson face, "I wasn't angry, I was embarrassed." His face scrunched up in confusion. "I'm self-conscious about my body, okay." I sat up and scooted away from him slightly. I felt his gaze boring into my soul. "It's fine."

I was about to get up in attempt to escape this conversation but Dan grabbed my hand tenderly then yanking me back into his embrace. He laced our fingers together and kissed my head, "No, it's not fine. I think you're the most beautiful woman to ever grace the Earth." I smiled and looked up at him as my vision blurred with tears. Dan looked down at me and his eyes went wide with panic, "You're crying! Why are you crying?! Oh god! What did I- I'm sorry!" he stuttered out.

I laughed through my tears, "No, you turnip, they're happy tears. I'm happy. Thank you." I saw his face instantly relax.

"Oh thank god." He sighed, "I never want to make you cry." He wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes away with his thumbs. He leaned down and pecked the apples of my cheeks and then my nose. I smiled up at him, "There's that beautiful smile." I felt a blush cross my face and I buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I was perfectly content with life in that moment, encased in his scent and curled up to his side. His steady heartbeat eased me into a comfortable sleep.

 **Hello…I don't remember when I last updated ^^; but considering it's me writing this, it's been a while. (Um…by the way, if are reading/following my other stories…I am so so so sorry. I WILL update…..eventually. BUT IT WILL HAPPEN!) So…um…I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update soon (We all know that means you'll see another chapter in like 2 months…but it's always worth it…I hope.) Please keep reading…Review too that's cool. Okay this author's note is getting too long so, see you soon. ^u^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dan's POV**

Chrissa and I have been dating for about three weeks, (Three weeks, two days, five hours and twenty-three minutes…but who's counting?) and every day, every cuddle, every kiss, every glance makes me fall deeper in love with her. I can't help it; I feel like we were put on this Earth to find each other. She's all I could have ever asked for and more.

/Line break/

I heard the door slam closed, keys being hung up, and shoes being kicked off. Then I was met with Chrissa sitting beside me on the couch. She shrugged off her coat and let it fall to the floor. "How was work?" I asked noticing the fatigue that was plaguing her face.

She leaned over and wiggled her way under my arm so I had my arm slung around her, "Tired." She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck and closed her eyes. "You smell good."

I had to laugh a little at this comment. "Thank you, love. So do you." She started to glide her hand down to the hem of my shirt. Yeah, she still hasn't stopped this whole 'tired and/or sleep sensual touching' thing. I grabbed her hand so it wouldn't trail any lower and intertwined our fingers.

I noticed her breathing get heavier and I heard her mumble something about feeding jelly beans to an octopus. I chucked, "I love you, so much." The only reason I said those extremely meaningful words out loud was because I was 100% sure she was asleep. She stirred a little which caused me to panic, but she was just getting more comfortable in her sleep. I chuckled at my paranoia and tucked a stand of hair that had fallen loose behind her ear. She's actually the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. She doesn't always believe that, but she is. She's gorgeous on the outside and on the inside.

She hiccupped in her sleep which tore me from my thoughts. I kissed her on the forehead and decided to bring her to bed. I picked her up bridal style (even though I couldn't carry that box that ONE TIME, I can carry a human. I had to carry that box up a shit ton of stairs, okay.) and carried her down the hallway. There was a moment of indecisiveness when I stood in front of our bedroom doors.

"Do I bring her to her room or mine." I looked down at her, "She might be a bit disoriented when she wakes if I leave her by herself. But she might want to sleep in her own bed…" I decided to just bring her into her own room and lie down with her. I struggled to open the door, but I did it…after five minutes, but that doesn't matter, it's fine.

I placed her down on her bed and watched her as she pulled one of her pillows close to her chest. I chuckled and walked out of the room to get her cell phone and charger. It took me a minute to find her phone in her bag. Why do women have to carry so much stuff around? When I walked back into the room, she was out of bed and putting on a pair of sleep shorts. She had also changed out of her work shirt and now was in…one of my t-shirts. She looked up at me and smiled, groggily and too out of it to be self- conscienece "Hi."

"Hi," I smiled back at her. I walked over to her and put my hands on her sides, making her jump. "I keep forgetting that you're, _oh so_ , ticklish." I gave her a devilish smile.

She snapped out of her tired state so quickly, "Daniel, don't you dare." I brushed my thumbs up and down her sides, "Dan…" she warned.

I felt her tense up, preparing for me to tickle her, but I leaned down and kissed her cheek instead. She relaxed and placed her hands on my forearms. I kissed over to her ear and whispered, "Where did you get my shirt?" I pulled away and smirked.

"I did our laundry together." She deadpanned. "You know, when your laundry hamper was overflowing. And I asked you if you wanted me to do your laundry and you said yes." I felt heat rise to my face. "And I guess this just wound up in the wrong pile while I was folding." She blushed and tugged the shirt down.

"Thanks, love." She looked so cute in the signature 'Dan Howell' shirt.

"It was nothing… really." She leaned up on her tippy toes. and kissed me on the cheek.

I caught her face in my hands before she could pull away. I looked at her hazel eyes in the dim lighting. "I want you to wear my clothing more often." I said in a very blunt tone. My eyes widened in horror and I released her face. I just completely stomped all over our intimate little moment. Sometimes I just want to punch myself in the mouth. I glanced down at Chrissa, trying to read her facial expression. She was just staring at me with her big, innocent eyes.

I turned back to her completely and saw her give me a smile, "Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll wear your clothes." She giggled, "Prepare to have half your t-shirts and sweatshirts missing." She smiled and grabbed my hand in both of hers. She pulled me towards her bed. She yawned as I sat down on her plush mattress. I lied down and she crawled into my arms. Within no time, I saw her eyes flutter closed and felt her breathing get heavier.

This, is why I love her. She is used to awkwardness, mine _and_ her own. And she just rolls with it. She understands my hopeless rambling. She can find the meaning behind my oddly worded statements. And when she mumbles an entire conversation or nervously rambles, or even when she cuts herself off and completely switches topics, it just makes me fall deeper in love with her. It's scary how much I love her and I feel like one day, she'll just be gone.

/line break/

I woke to Chrissa's stupid alarm blaring. This sound is more annoying than the default iPhone alarm. I slowly opened my eyes and saw an empty bed. I shot up into a sitting position. Peered over the side of the bed to check if Chrissa had fallen out of bed, as she sometimes does. She wasn't there. I looked at the, still sounding, alarm clock to see that it was 7 AM. Even if she had work today, she doesn't have to be there until 9. I got out of Chrissa's bed and decided to go on a mission to find my girlfriend.

I was on my way to check in the kitchen when I heard the feint sound of a female voice. I walked towards it, it getting louder and clearer as I got closer. It was coming from the room where Phil and I will now film our gaming videos. Through the crack in the door, I saw Chrissa sitting in one of the office chairs. She seemed to be on a phone call with someone and it didn't look like a very pleasant one.

 **Chrissa's POV**

My phone ringing is what woke me up this morning and I knew it was my mother. I set her ringtone as the most obnoxious ringtone I could find. She used to call me from work telling me to get out of bed when I was at home. I guess it just became a habit.

I looked behind me to see Dan still peacefully asleep. I quickly climbed out of bed and answered my phone. "Hi mama."

"Hello, Chrissabelle."

"Woah, why so formal this early." She only uses my full name when I'm in trouble or we're at a formal event.

"Well, it's around noon here." She retorted

"Mom, time difference."

"I know, your father lived in England for two years, remember?" she responded aggravatedly.

"Mom, are you upset? You seem angry…"

"Well, I think any mother would be angry if she found out that her daughter had been living with two older men for over a month without telling her."

"Mom, I'm an adult-"

"I paid for your first month rent. I paid for you to live with two strange men that could have easily taken advantage of you."

"Easily? I can fend for myself!" I was getting worked up over something I shouldn't be getting worked up over."

"Honey, you know what I mean." Her voice softened a little.

"But I took those Tae Kwon Do classes with Grey. I can defend myself."

"You were never really any good, dear."

"I was a black belt!" I exclaimed. I was shocked and slightly offended.

"We paid for you to advance. You were better at ballet. And anyway, that's not what we were talking about." She let out a short, angry sigh, "We were talking about how you moved in with, not one, but two older men and didn't even tell me!"

"You paid for me to pass all my Tae Kwon Do belt tests?" I couldn't even focus on what she was saying.

"Honey, you were eight, you weren't very good. Your father didn't want you to feel bad about yourself."

"I was twelve and I thought I was good. Did dad want to pay for me to advance?" I huffed.

"No, he wanted to tell you to focus more on ballet. But that is not the problem here!"

"You lied to me…" I whispered so she could barely hear me.

"I was protecting you. Parents sometimes lie to protect their children." She paused. "But you, you just completely left out that you are living with two men!"

"Okay mom!" She was starting to trample on my last nerve. "You're right, I'm sorry! I didn't tell you that I accidentally moved in with two male, British men that make YouTube videos as a profession."

"Are they popular?" My mom has always been more into to social media realm than I have. It's lame, I know. I never was into it and my mom needs to be on it for work.

"Yes mom! They are. Very popular." I took a breath, still heated. "And they are the two sweetest human beings I have EVER met. And you know what…" I took maybe a second to contemplate telling her about Dan. Then my impulsivity took over. "You know what mom, I'm dating one of them."

There was a long pause. A long, uncomfortable pause. "You got yourself a boyfriend." I instantly regretted telling her. My throat tightened up and I couldn't get words out so I just made a noise of confirmation. I waited for her to say more but, there was just silence and the dial tone signifying that she hung up on me.

I tapped my phone screen and put my phone on the table face down. "What just happened." The conversation I had with my mother just now was oddly upsetting.

My phone dinged and I turned it over to look at the text.

 **From: Eva Jenkins**

 **Chrissabelle, I'm sorry about lying to you about the karate. I thought it was best thing for you at the time. We are NOT done talking about this roommate situation. And I'm glad you finally have a boyfriend but I'm not so thrilled with you living with him. I will talk to you later.  
I love you,**

 **Mom xoxo**

I ignored the message and flipped my phone back over, "It wasn't karate. It was Tae Kwon Do…" I softly voiced as if my mother was here.

After sitting there for a moment, making sure that any tears that even threaten to, threaten to escape were held back then I picked up my phone again. I got up from the chair and stretched, trying to seem like I didn't just find out that one of my childhood victories was just an illusion. I walked over to the door just to hear heavy footsteps, that were trying to stay quiet, scamper away from the door quickly. "Dan, I know that you were listening." I opened the door fully and stepped out and saw Dan, frozen in place as if I was angry and if he didn't move, I wouldn't see him. "I'm not mad, you know." I saw him relax significantly. "The reason I left the room was that I didn't want to wake you." I smiled, "You looked so cute and peaceful." He turned around to look at me. "And you need sleep. You're starting to get bags under your eyes. You're going to start looking old and people will think you're a cradle robber." I joked.

"Haha, very funny." He responded sarcastically. He stepped closer to me and took my hand in his.

"But actually, Dan. You're getting dark circles under your eyes. You need more sleep." I poked his cheek as I said this.

"Says _you._ " He retorted, "You're starting to resemble a racoon."

"I do not look like a racoon!" I exclaimed, pretending to be offended. I looked up at him and pouted, "Am I at least a cute racoon?"

"The cutest." He leaned down and kissed my nose. Then his expression got serious very quickly. "But seriously, Chrissa, you're over working yourself. And from what I overheard," He made a face that was plastered with guilt, "You're having some conflict with your mum." He ran his thumb over my knuckles soothingly.

There was pause where Dan and I just looked at each other until I broke eye contact out of anxiety. "How about we go…" I tried desperately to think of an activity that we could do on the spot, "let's go…let's go make pancakes."

I tried to drag him to the kitchen but he didn't budge. "Chrissa…" I looked back at him to see guilt in his eyes. I don't know why he's guilty, he didn't do anything. I'm the one who should feel guilty, I didn't even think about if Dan wanted me to tell my mother. I was upset and I only thought about myself. I was selfish. "Chrissa, please talk to me."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my cheek on his chest. "I'm sorry." I choked out softly.

He enveloped me in a hug and kiss the top of my head, "Love, why are you apologising?" He sounding like he was trying not to panic which made me feel even worse.

"I told my mother." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Told your mother what?" he asked.

My god, he can be so dim at times, "I told her that were dating. Granted she doesn't really know who you are…" I trailed off, waiting for him to get angry. But he never did. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. "You're…you're not mad."

"Of course not. You told your mother about me. I feel honoured." He pecked my lips, "Now, I'm more afraid of when you tell your father."

I almost laughed. Almost. "Dan…My mother is the one you should be afraid of…" His face paled. "My father is very free spirit. My mother on the other hand is more of like…if Gordon Ramsey and Simon Cowell had a child."

"Oh my." His eyes were as wide as saucers, "Am I going to die?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't laugh! You mother might kill me!"

"She won't kill you, don't worry. She's just not thrilled with me 'living with two older men.'" I quoted.

"So…she's going to kill me _and_ Phil. Perfect." He said jokingly.

I smacked him on the chest, "My mother's not going to kill anyone. I just have to talk to her a little bit. Maybe buy her something, I don't know, the usual." I shrugged.

"As long as I'm not dead." He smiled, "You want to go make pancakes now?"

"Yes please. Unlike Tae Kwon Do, I'm good at making pancakes." I started towards to kitchen.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not important." I responded because, it wasn't. I realised that my parents lying to me about sucking at something isn't the end of the world.

I dragged Dan to the kitchen and started to gather the ingredients. Only to my dismay, we were missing two most vital ingredients. "Dan, we can't make pancakes."

He turned to look at me, "And why would that be?"

"We don't have eggs or flour." I deadpanned.

"Oh, those are kind of important, aren't they?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "So…cereal then?"

I pouted like a child who didn't get her way. "I want pancakes." I stuck my lip out and essentially gave him the puppy dog look, "can we go to the store and get the stuff."

"You can go by yourself." He smirked.

"Don't be lazy." I pouted "Please, because you love me." I instantly regretting saying that last part. My eyes widened and my face started to burn up. I looked down at my feet. Why did I just say that? It's different saying that to a significant brother than a friend. If he was just my friend it wouldn't matter as much. Oh god, it's gonna be awkward now. I quickly walked out of the kitchen, not even checking Dan's response. "I'll get dressed and go to the store. It's fine." I called back to him. I got changed at fast as I could and bolted down the endless amount of stairs as if the building was on fire. The entire way to the store, only thoughts were how stupid that was. I completely forgot that he was my boyfriend for a second. I completely thought that we've been only dating for three weeks and there is no chance he could love me already.

"God fucking damn it. Fucking shit." I said out loud. I saw a mother cover her son's ears as I passed them. "Sorry!" I called back. I genuinely felt bad. All I got in return was a glare. "okay then."

When I got to the store, I grabbed a trolley and quickly found what I needed. I decided to wonder around the store a little bit more. I wasn't ready to back home yet. I saw Dan's favourite cereal, so grabbed a box and put it in the cart. I wandered around a little bit more. I decided to get some more milk, just in case. I grabbed some honey and a lemon. I kept looking for powdered sugar but all I could find was Valentine's Day chocolate. "What the hell, it's not even Christmas yet." I just walked into a different aisle, trying not to feel awkward as I passed all the lovey stuffed animals that were staring at me.

I decided to grab more Baked potato chips. Even though Dan claims they're gross, I've caught him at least five times eating an entire bag. I realised I was going to have to carry all this stuff back home, so I went over to the checkout counter.

"Hi! How are you today?" The peppy blonde behind the counter chirped. She looked at little bit younger than me.

"I'm good, how are you?" I responded, tiredly.

"I'm well, thank you." She started to scan my items. God, I hate when I ask someone how they are after they ask me and then they respond with 'well'. I know it's grammatically correct but, I always respond with 'good' and then I feel inferior. "Ma'am, are you okay?" I looked up to see the cashier looking at me with a concerned face.

I realised that I was probably scowling so I quickly painted a smile back on, "I'm fine."

She looked at me with a strange face, "That'll be-"

I cut her off by handing her a £50 note, "Here." I grabbed my bags from the counter and went to walk away.

"But, ma'am-"

"Cheers." I ignored her and walked out of the store.

I started walking back home, completely zoned out. This caused me to crash into a tall figure. I almost fell to the ground but I was pulled back to my feet, "I'm so sorry!" I looked up and saw a familiar face, "Phil?"

"Chrissa! I was just coming to find you!"

I looked at him, then back at the store then back at him "Wha-wh-why?"

"Your favourite grocery store is Little Small's." he said as if it was common knowledge. I opened my mouth to ask another question but he cut me off, "You do most the grocery shopping." I opened my mouth again but he cut me off, "We have Little Small's plastic bags shoved in the plastic bag holder that you bought." I decided to stop protesting because everything he just said was true. "Okay, so I came to find you because Dan is freaking out because he thinks he upset you."

I looked at him with a slightly confused expression, "I thought _I_ upset _him."_

Phil shook his head, "Nope."

"Oh…whoops." I smiled anxiously, "We should head back home to sort everything out." Phil just nodded his head in response. We walked back in a not completely awkward silence.

###########LINE BREAK##########

When we got home, I quickly put the groceries away and then rushed into the lounge. I saw Dan pacing back and forth. When he spotted me, he stopped creating a rut in the wooden floor. "Chrissa, I-" I cut him off by running into his arms, forcing him to hug me. He wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away a bit and looked up at him, "Chrissa, I'm-"

Before He could finish, I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him down into a kiss. Like a real kiss. I'm not usually the one to initiate these types of kisses. He seemed shocked at first but then quickly kissed me back. I pulled away first, out of breath, "I'm still not used to that." I giggled.

He smirked, "Stick with me, babe, you'll get used to it." He joked.

"I plan to." I smiled as a blush crawled across his face. "Also, why do you think I'm always angry with you?" I slightly pouted.

"I…I don't know. I guess I just don't want to mess up with you." He brushed his thumb over my cheek. "You're important to me."

I felt tears creep into my eyes. I pulled him into another kiss. He didn't hesitate to respond. He deepened the kiss by pulling me closer, bending my back to arch ever so slightly. I grasped the sides of his shirt, balling the fabric up in my hands. We broke apart and staring at each other's panting form. "I'm not mad at you." I smiled.

I saw Phil walk through the lounge and into the hallway, "I ship it!" He called from his bedroom doorway.

"I do too!" Dan called back to him. Then he looked down at my very red face. "You're adorkable." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Pancakes?"

"No, I'm fine than-" my stomach growled at that exact moment. "Pancakes sound great." I smiled sheepishly.

"Let's go, love." He threw his arm over my shoulder and kissed my head. "Onwards! To pancakes!" he exclaimed as we walked into the kitchen.

"You're such a dork, I swear." I half sighed, half giggled.

"But, I'm your dork." Dan smiled.

"Shhhh." I hopped up on one of the stools. "Make me pancakes."

"Please."

"Make me pancakes please." I said flatly. He smiled then turned around to start cooking. I watched as he moved throughout the kitchen. He's so attractive. I don't know how an average looking girl like me could ever catch the attention, let alone date a guy like Dan. He's perfect and now I'm getting really cheesy and cliché. But, I can't help it, I love him.

 **Hey, y'all! Thanks for reading! I had no clue had to end this chapter but thank you for reading! Hope you liked it though. You can review and tell me what you think, if you want. Thanks again for supporting LINOF! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chrissa's POV**

I walked up the mountain of stairs to the lounge and collapsed onto the couch. I had just returned home from hanging out with Jade. She has become one of my best friends. Today we just hung out and drank tea and discussed books. Oh, yeah, she also showed me more about Tumblr. I'm scarred. I like the memes and the aesthetically pleasing aspects but, there are some things that are just…very new to me. Just when you think you know everything.

I shrugged off my coat and kicked off my boots. "Dan?" I called into the void of the rest of the flat. "Phil?" No one answered. "Is anyone home?" Still silence. "Oh come on, it's…" I glanced down on my phone clock. "5 pm! It's 5pm, y'all have to be home!" I groaned which turned into a whine. "Fine." I crossed my arms and pouted. I groaned again. "Ugghh fine." I pushed myself up off the couch and walked down the hallway leading to our bedrooms. I went to Phil's room first. I went to knock on the door but I heard the faint sound Dan's voice coming from his room. "Is it wrong…would it be wrong if I just listened in just a little bit."

I continued to have a moral debate with myself when I was almost scared right out of my skin when Phil poked his head out of his room, "Just do it. He's listened in on your phone conversations. "

"God, Phil. You scared me half to death." I gasped and put my hand over my chest.

"Sorry." He smiled cheekily. "But you should go listen in."

I crossed my arms, "Phil you're not usually the one to suggest doing anything even remotely bad."

"This isn't bad. It's just levelling the playing field." He smiled.

I glanced over at him then at Dan's door. I still heard Dan's voice. I looked back at Phil, "Okay…But you have to stop enabling me." I turned and stood in between my door and Dan's door. I saw Phil give me a thumbs up and go back into his room. I stood in between my room and Dan's and leaned my ear closer to the cracked door.

"I don't know, Mum." Dan voiced into his phone, "Mum…Mum…We've only been dating for like three-ish months." I blushed, it's still oddly foreign to hear about how Dan and I are dating. "Yes, Mum. I will ask her if she's doing anything."

"Doing anything for what?" I very very _very_ quietly whispered to myself, "Focus Chrissa." I reprimanded myself again, very very quietly.

"Fine, I'll invite her okay? Just please, for the love of god do not make or buy her a Christmas sweater. I have to suffer enough." There was a slight pause. "No mum… I-I love them, I really do." He recovered awkwardly. "I just…she doesn't need one yet. Okay? So just don't- what do you mean you can't make any promises? Mum? Mum?" He sighed and hung up his phone. I quickly tried to act natural and walk into my room as if I wasn't just listening to my boyfriend talk to his mother over the phone.

I walked into my room and flopped on my bed. I just laid there staring at my ceiling trying to decipher what they were talking about. It was really bothering me; I like to know things, everything. "This is driving me nuts. I need a distraction." I starting thinking. "Oh my gosh! Cookies!"

Baking is always relaxing. I hopped up from my bed and swung my door open, ready to rush to the kitchen. Instead I collided with a wall- like thing. I recoiled and rubbed my nose. "Oooowww" I whined quietly. I looked up to see Dan smiling down at me with his goofy smile that shows off his dimples. I pouted whilst rubbing my nose, "walking into you is like walking into a brick wall."

His goofy smile edged toward a smirk, "Kawaiiii."

I frowned but in a 'I'm so done with you stawp kind of way.' "No, stop. Don't ever-"

He leaned down and kissed my lips and then my nose, "I'm sorry, you're just so cute. I can't help it."

"You're such a weeb." I muttered to myself.

He grabbed my chin playfully, "Someone's learning some internet lingo." He winked at me.

"I knew some 'lingo' before I was forced into the clutches of the internet." I defended, "I liked anime before meeting you."

"I know, I know, love. I'm just teasing you." He kissed my cheek.

"Oh! But there is something I did learn!" I exclaimed. "And now I'm very well versed in it."

"And what would that be darling." He purred.

I gave him a devilish smile, "Memes."

His eyes went wide, "Memes?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, all of them. Even the ones of my dear boyfriend." I saw him blush. "I've heard you're the Meme Lord."

He straightened his posture, "That is true. I hold that title with both pride and shame."

I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him down to my level. I brought my lips to his ear then whispered, "Well, say hello to your Queen." I ended my statement by kissing the spot on his neck right below his ear. I felt him shudder. This very unusually bold for me. I then let go of his shirt put on a less devious face. "Well, I'm going to go make cookies now." I chirped innocently. I felt his eyes on me as I walked away.

It was a good five minutes before I heard Dan yell, "Wait! Chrissa, I need to talk to you about something." He strode into the kitchen and saw that I had already grabbed all the ingredients to make sugar cookies.

I looked up at him with a smile plastered on my face, "What's up?"

He awkwardly scratched his neck, "So I was talking to my mother and shewaswonderingifyoudwantto-"

"Dan, you're mumbling." I said as I started to measure out flour.

"Oh." He blushed, "Well, um…" He looked me in the eye.

I stopped measuring and gave him my full attention, "Dan, what's wrong?" He was starting to make me really nervous. I know I eavesdrop- overheard his conversation with his mother but, I don't actually know what they were talking about.

"Nothing!" he shouted, obviously louder than he meant. His tense form softened when he saw me flinch at the harshness and volume of his voice. He grabbed my flour dusted hand, "Nothing's wrong love. My mother was just wondering…" he trailed off.

"Your mother was wondering….what?" I questioned.

"If you want to spend Christmas with us. Like with my family. And me." He rambled out anxiously.

I smiled brightly, "I'd love to!"

"Really?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah! That sounds really fun."

"Are you sure?" He questioned again.

I frowned, "Dan, it almost seems like you don't want me there."

I tried to pull my hand away so I could continue baking but he just yanked it back and pulled me into his embrace. "No. Trust me, I want you to come. I do." He pulled away a bit so he could look me in the eyes, "I do." He leaned down and kissed my nose, "My family just is very…affectionate."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I chuckled. He gave me a hard look. "W-what?"

"My family is very affectionate. They will hug you and there is no way out." He spoke in a completely serious tone.

I couldn't help laughing, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I forced out through laughter. I covered my mouth with one hand and put my other hand on his chest.

He pouted, "It's not funny."

I swallowed my laughter, "Of course it isn't, honey." In that exact moment I realised that I still needed to bake cookies, "Oh my gosh!" I slammed my hands down on his forearms. "I need more ingredients!" I removed myself from his embrace, "Get ready, we're going to the store."

"Do I have to- wait why?" He whined, "You have all the ingredients here."

I crossed my arms, "If I want to make enough cookies for a reasonably sized cookie platter, I need more ingredients." I huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He cocked his head to the side, "Cookie platter?"

"You know, a large plate with cookies on it."

"Yeah, I know what a cookie platter is. But why?"

I grabbed both of our coats, "For your family. You never go to someone's house empty handed."

He took his coat from me and put it on, "Oh, Chrissa you don't have to do that, they're family."

I put on my coat and slipped on my boots, "Yours, not mine. I'm your plus one." I winked, "Now get your shoes on."

"You really don't have to bake for my family. You're a guest. My mom invited you." I glanced at him, sadly. Obviously using my manipulation skills in this moment. "I mean… of course I wanted you to come too, I was just afraid to ask yo- I'm just going to put my shoes on."

I smiled and grabbed my bag. I started down the stairs only to hear Dan stampeding down them. He rushed past me, almost dragging me down with him. He flew out the door and I quizzically stepped outside to see an out of breath Dan standing with his hands on his knees and panting as if he just sprinted a 10K. "Dan…Hun are you okay?" I asked rubbing his back.

"I'm fine," He gasped, "I thought you left without me."

I chuckled a little then grabbed his chin to look at me, "You didn't need to charge down the stairs like a raging bull." Then I chastely kissed his lips. "Let's go to the store, yeah?"

He straightened his posture, "Okay." He grabbed my hand pulled me in the direction of the store.

I had to speed walk in order to keep up with him, "Dan, your legs are longer than mine." I reminded him.

"Oh, right." He scratched the back of his neck nervously as he matched my pace. "I forgot you have little hamster legs."

I glared up at him. At first I was silent, my mind going completely blank of all snarky remarks, "Well, uh…You're a giant! Your legs are like beanstalks." I looked away, ashamed of that poorly executed comeback. I felt his eyes on me. I glanced at his face to see a smirk, "I swear, if you say what I think you're going to say, I'm gonna…fight you."

His smirk got wider as he spoke a little above a whisper, "kawaii."

"I'm going to fight you Daniel." I muttered looking straight ahead. He chuckled in response. I just gave him a quick glare followed by a small smile crossing my face. I love this man so much.

We walked in a semi comfortable silence until we got to the store. I grabbed a basket for myself and for him, then dragged him through the aisles. I grabbed a few things when I noticed Dan had wandered off. "Dan?" I wandered into the next aisle over and didn't see him. "Did he leave?" I walked into the next aisle and saw Dan browsing the various cereals. "Dan, what are you doing?"

He jumped slightly at me addressing him. "I'm looking at the cereal."

"Well, yes that is quite obvious."

"I need to buy more." He playfully glared at me, "I have TWO people stealing my cereal now."

I put my hands up signifying I surrender, "Hey, you said I could eat your cereal. You think I'm pretty." I smiled innocently and batted my eyelashes.

He grabbed my face with one of his hands and squeezed my cheeks, making me look like a fish, "You're lucky you're cute." He smiled before letting go of my face.

"ooooouuuuuccchh" I rubbed my cheek. "But thank you."

He pulled me close to his side, "of course, short stack."

I glared up at him, "I'm not short-"

"You're average." He finished for me before leaning down and kissing my cheek. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Not yet. There's one more thing I need…" I trailed off.

"Well, what is it?"

"Shredded coconut."

"Okay, go grab it, love." I mumbled something in response. "I can't understand you when you mumble."

"I can't reach it, okay. It's on a high shelf." I could basically feel him smirk. "Stop smirking and grab it for me."

"What's the magic word?" He teased.

I looked up at him, my eyes dark but still playful, "Now."

A look of fear flashed across his facial features. "O-okay." He rushed out of the aisle and went to go get me what I needed.

I smiled, "He's so cute." I gushed to myself.

As I was about to walk out of the aisle, a woman stopped me, "Hi, excuse me," I turned to her and smiled. "How did you do that?"

I sent her a look of confusion, "How did I do what?"

"Well, I'm assuming that's your boyfriend. I would think that you two were married if it wasn't for the lack of wedding rings."

Was that rude? Is it acceptable for someone to ask that? I… I don't know, "Uh, yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"How did you get him to be that obedient?" She asked as if talking about a dog.

This question oddly made me angry. She was talking about Dan as if he was an animal that I trained to do tricks. "It's not obedience. I didn't get him to be that way. He cares about me, we joke around. We take care of each other." You could hear the slight edge in my voice. "People who love each other take care of each other." I froze. I just basically said that I love Dan out loud. What if he heard. I quickly glanced around, trying to be discrete.

I looked back to the woman who was staring at me, mortified. She brushed her honey coloured hair off her shoulder and rolled her eyes like a defiant teenager, "Whatever." When she turned, and walked away, I made a gross, but funny, face at her.

"That's a cute face." I jumped as Dan placed his hand on my lower back.

"Jesus lord on a flying horse, Dan you scared me." I held my heart.

"Sorry, love." He apologised awkwardly. "Hey, was that woman bothering you?"

I tensed up slightly, but then realised that if he's asking that, he didn't hear the conversation, "Oh, it was nothing. She just bumped into me and then yelled at me a little." I lied. "Can we go now?"

"Yes of course." He guided me towards the checkout counter, "You know that a flying horse is a Pegasus, right?"

"I'm going to fight you, Dan."

 **Dan's POV**

I grabbed the shredded coconut and chuckled a little imagining how Chrissa probably struggled trying to reach it. She hates asking for help reaching things; it makes her feel inferior. I put it in my basket and headed back over to find her. I rounded the corner to see Chrissa talking to some woman. "Who is she?" I've never seen her before, and by the looks Chrissa didn't know her either. And Chrissa didn't look happy with this woman. I quickly hid behind one of the shelves to watch how this would go down. I secretly want to see Chrissa deck someone.

"We care about each other." Oh boy, she sounded really pissed, but she was trying to hide it. "People who love each other take care of each other."

The world around me froze as those words left her beautifully shaped lips. Does that mean she loves me? Does that mean she knows that I love her? Oh, so many emotions.

I saw her glance around anxiously before turning back to woman who dismissed her rudely. As she walked away, Chrissa contorted her face to show her distaste for the woman.

I smirked and walked over to Chrissa, "That's a cute face." She jumped as I put my hand on her lower back.

"Jesus lord on a flying horse, Dan you scared me." She clutched her chest as if I actually gave her a heart attack.

"Sorry, love." I apologised. I didn't mean to startle her. I keep forgetting that she's quite jumpy. "Hey, was that woman bothering you?"

I felt her tense slightly under my touch, which made me a little nervous. "Oh, it was nothing. She just bumped into me and then yelled at me a little." She eased up as she spoke. It sounded like a load of bull but, I didn't say anything. "Can we go now?"

"Yes of course." With my hand still on her back, I lead her to the check out, "You know that a flying horse is a Pegasus, right?" I teased, knowing the reaction I would get from her.

"I'm going to fight you, Dan."

"Of course you are, dear." She glared at the smirk that crawled onto my face. As the cashier rang up the items, I noticed Chrissa rummaging through her bag. She pulled her wallet from her bag and got a credit card out, ready to hand it to the checkout girl. "Oh, no no. I'll pay."

"Dan it's fine." She half chuckled.

I pulled out my wallet and pulled out one of my credit cards, "I'm going to pay. You're making cookies for my family, you don't have to pay too."

She glared at me, "I will pay."

I glared back at her, "You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, I want to." She slightly gritted her teeth.

We both knew that neither of us were mad, or that this was an actual argument, but the cashier didn't know that, "Um, who's card should I take?"

Chrissa's entire demeanour changed, "Please just give us one moment." She gave the girl a sweet smile then turned back to me, "Dan," she had a slightly threatening tone.

"Chrissa," I matched her tone. I knew we weren't getting anywhere like this and I absolutely couldn't let her pay and bake. So I did the one thing that would make her break. I stuck my bottom lip out slightly and made my eyes big. Yes, the puppy dog face.

"That's not gonna work." She deadpanned. I held it for a couple more seconds before I realised that it actually wasn't going to work…so I was wrong, that isn't the thing that will make her break.

I dropped the puppy dog face and tried to think on how to win. I got another idea, "I'm older."

"What?" She slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion. God she's so cute.

"I'm older, respect your elders."

"Wha-what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's- I…uh…It's a thing!" face palmed.

She frowned and crossed her arms, "Dan, just let me pay, I wanna go home." She whined.

I suddenly knew how I was going to win. A smirk crossed my face, "Kawaaiii."

She dropped her arms to her sides and frowned, "Ugh fine, you pay." I saw the blush start the rise to her cheeks as she put her card back into her wallet. "I'm going to wait outside." She turned to cashier, "I'm sorry for wasting your time." She then sped out of the store, radiating embarrassment.

I handed the cashier my credit card with a triumphant smile plastered to my face, "Sign please." The checkout girl handed me the rescript and a pen; I signed quickly and gathered my bags. As I was about to leave the girl spoke up, "Hey, is that your girlfriend?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, she is."

She looked slightly disappointed, which didn't make sense considering she just witnessed that entire interaction. "Oh…" She perked up a bit, "Weeeelll, if she breaks up with you, send her my way." She winked and then greeted the next customer.

That was unexpected. I walked out of the store and met up with Chrissa. "I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute." I smiled.

She looked at me confused as she took some of the bags from me, "What? Who?"

I chuckled, "The cashier said that if you ever break up with me, send you her way."

"Oh…Well that's very nice of her." She started walking and I followed, then she mumbled something that i couldn't quite hear.

"What was that, I didn't catch that last part."

"Let's go make cookies!" she exclaimed and pulled me along.

 **Chrissa's POV**

When we got back to the flat, I got to work on organising and measuring ingredients. I was making five types of cookies, so I needed to stay organised. Dan sat down in the kitchen on one of the chairs. "Do you want help, love?"

I looked up from what I was doing, "Um…" I touched my finger to my chin, "Can you preheat the oven please?"

He smiled and did what I asked him. Then he walked over to me and ran his thumb quickly across my chin. He smiled, seemingly holding back laughter, "You had flour on your chin."

I smiled timidly and looked down, "Thank you." I continued to make the first batter.

Dan sat back down and watched me, "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

I looked up briefly, "No, not really. But thank you." He looked slightly defeated. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to him. He looked up at me, I smiled in response, "You're amazing." I stepped between his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, completing the embrace. I pulled away slightly so I could look him in the eyes, as uncomfortable it is for me to look anyone in the eyes, "Thank you."

He nodded his head in response, "Of course. I love- uh cookies. And I bet yours are out of this world amazing." I felt my heart bang against my chest, threatening to burst.

"Yeah, my cookies are the best." I really thought that he was going to tell me he loves me. I know I told that woman in the supermarket that we love each other but, in all honesty, I don't know if he does. We haven't been dating that long so I don't expect much but, it would be nice if-

My thoughts were cut off by my sides being squeezed causing me to yelp and jump, "Sorry," Dan apologised, "You were spacing out and it was the first thing I thought of." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, hun. I'm going to go make cookies now." I said awkwardly. Why do I feel uncomfortable? Idiot!

"Okay…" He released me and quickly went back to what I was doing.

 **Many, many, MANY batches of cookies later**

"Phew." I wiped my forehead free of non-existent sweat, "Finally done." All the cookies were out of the oven, cooling. I stretched and turned around to see both Dan and Phil about to grab cookies, "Don't you dare." Both of them simultaneously jumped back at the sound of my voice, "They are still hot and not for you." I directed my next statement at Phil, "Don't worry Phil, I have some set aside for you."

His face brightened like a puppy when you give it a treat, "Really?" I nodded my head confirming. "You're the best!" he came over and gave me a bear hug which I gladly returned.

Once he released me, I saw Dan going to grab a cookie again, "Daniel!"

He jumped and looked back at me, eyes wide, "I was just…I…Uh-yo…What if they're poisoned?"

I frowned, "I made them, they're filled with love." I gave a cheesy smile and winked. "And plus, you sat here and watched me the entire time, you would know if I poisoned them."

He pouted, "But-"

"No." I cut him off.

"Please?"

"No."

"But-"

This time Phil cut him off, "Patience is a virtue, Young Daniel." He finished off this statement by bowing very sensei-like.

Dan made a stink face at Phil, "I'm patient." He mumbled bitterly.

"Of course you are, Danny boy." Phil patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Dan called after his best friend, "I'm patient! Hey!" He then proceeded to chase after Phil.

All I could do was laugh, "I love living here." I spoke to myself with a smile gracing my lips. I then pulled out my phone and started scrolling through Instagram. It was actually kind of fun. Posting pictures and such.

After mindlessly switching between the same three apps for about an hour and a half, I decided that the cookies were cool enough to be put onto platters.

 **Dan's POV**

After chasing after Phil to convince him that I am patient, I just laid down on my bed. I stared at my ceiling for I don't know how long. I was just thinking about all the things I have to do, which isn't the best idea. Phil and I have pre-recorded some Christmas videos, which isn't cheating, it's just time efficient. Is there anything else I need to do? Am I actually going to do any of the things I have to do? Probably not, I'm Dan.

/

I groggily opened my eyes. "When did I fall asleep?" I stretched a bit and rubbed my eyes. I reluctantly sat up, knowing that there is probably something that I need to do that I will still procrastinate until that last minute. "How long was I asleep?" I looked over to the clock in my room. "Woah, it's 12 am already?" I looked down at my bed to see a small plate with a cookie on it. "Toriel?" I smirked at my reference. "Chrissa's so cute." I picked up the cookie and saw that there was a napkin with a note written on it.

 _I gave in_

 _3 Chrissa_

I smiled and took a bite of the dessert, "Oh my god, this is so good!" I shoved the rest of the cookie in my mouth, "She is the best baker ever oh my gosh." I picked up the plate and contemplated if it would be weird if I kept the napkin. Do I really want to be that boyfriend? Is it cute? I don't know. I just put the napkin on my bed and got up to put the plate in the kitchen. I walked in and saw Chrissa with her head resting on her arms on the counter. I couldn't help but smile. I put the little plant in the sink and then noticed the three giant platters of cookies that were very prettily wrapped up with cellophane wrap and bows and ribbon. I brushed her hair out of her face, "You're such an amazing person." I kissed her head before I decided to wake her up and bring her to bed. "Chrissa," I nudged her arm gently. "Chrissa, love, your back will hurt in the morning if you continue to sleep here." She groaned and buried her head in her arms. "Chrissa, please, for me." I feel the absolute worst when Chrissa is ever in pain; it hurts me to see her hurt.

Chrissa moaned again before lifting her head, "fine" she mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. She got up off the chair she was sitting on and started to walk out of the kitchen.

I couldn't tell if her eyes were open whilst she was walking but she was heading directly towards the blasted glass kitchen door, "Chrissa, wait the-" she collided face first with the door, "door."

"owww" She moaned, "Why do we have a glass door? That's so dumb, especially because everyone in this house is clumsy."

She wasn't wrong, "I know, love." I opened the door for her and walked her to her room. As soon as her bed was close to her, she flopped down and fell asleep. I smiled, "Baking that insane amount of cookies really tired you out didn't it?" I chuckled before going and plugging her phone into charge. I decided to lay with her for a bit, it comforts both of us.

As soon as I lied down, she wrapped her arm around my waist and swung her leg over my hip. She shifted until she was comfortably pressed completely against me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her forehead before she nuzzled her face into my chest. Her hand slid down my back until it was resting inside the back pocket of my pants, "This is something I'm going to have to live with, isn't it?" I whispered to her, knowing that she wouldn't answer. I went to pet her hair but she abruptly pushed herself away from me and rolled to the other side of her bed. I know she was asleep and she didn't do it deliberately, but it oddly still hurt.

It grabbed my attention when she started to talk in her sleep, "No! wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I watched as her fist tightened around the pillow she was now holding. "I didn't mean…to….don't leave..."

"What could she possibly be dreaming abou-"

"Dan, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." She whimpered in her sleep. I felt my heart clench at the sound of that. She was dreaming about me leaving her?

She rolled back over to face me and I saw the tears staining her still sleeping face. I scooted closer and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. My hand drifted down her cheek to her jaw, then to her neck and then her shoulder until I grasped her hand. "Chrissa." I gently squeezed her hand, "Chrissa, everything is okay." I wasn't trying to wake her up. I was trying to do that weird thing where you can help people dream a certain thing by talking to them in their sleep. I don't know, it works in movies. "Don't worry, I'm here, I love you." I guided her hand to my chest and placed it over where my heart was beating. "That belongs to you." Her face relaxed. Her face melded from pained to content. I pulled her close to my body and feel asleep with her head to my heart.

 **Chrissa's POV**

I woke up clinging to a pillow. Which was odd, I swore I fell asleep curled up to Dan's side. Did I just dream that?

I reached behind me and felt around blindly until I felt a face. "Yes, love?" I heard Dan chuckle.

I rolled over abruptly and kissed him on the nose. Then I rolled back over and clutched the pillow I was previously holding. "Good morning." I muttered whilst snuggling into the pillow.

"Good afternoon." Dan responded.

I shot up into a sitting position. "What?!" I looked over the clock. It read 2pm. "You let me sleep that long?!" I asked Dan. "Why?!"

He smirked, "Those dark circles, love…"

I touched the skin under my eyes, "Are they really that bad?"

He sat up next to me and grabbed my wrists, making me turn to him in the process, "No, babe. I just know you're over tired. You work almost seven days a week, even though you don't have to because half of it is overtime work. You always come home late. Even though you go and visit Jade, you guys go shopping and spend time around people. You're an introvert, you're wearing yourself down." I tried to interrupt him. "I'm not done." I shut my mouth tightly and Dan continued. "You then come home and make sure that both Phil and I have eaten and if we haven't, you cook for us. You clean the flat. Heck, you do our laundry. For the amount of work you do around here, I feel like we should pay your rent or pay you or something."

I shook my head, "No Dan, it's fine really."

"And I know you started a volunteer job." I opened my mouth to ask him how he knew but it seemed like he already knew what I was about to ask, "You come home with dog hair on your pants. Even though you carry a lint roller in your bag, you wear black pants it won't matter." He smirked, "I'm a little offended that you didn't tell me you were working at an animal shelter and got to play with puppies for hours. I'm joking." He let go of my wrists and brushed his thumb over my cheek, "Anyway, as much as I, and everyone around you, appreciates everything you do, you need to take care of yourself, love."

"But-"

"Nope. I called your boss and you're taking the next few weeks off."

I frowned, "Dan! You might as well quit my job for me!" I batted his hand away from my face.

"Chrissa don't be like that. You'll work yourself to death this way. We're going to my family house soon," He pulled me over so I was sitting in between his legs with my back to his chest. "And you'll meet my family and they'll love you."

"I know they will cause I'm great." I turned slightly, "I _am_ great, right?" I asked timidly and self-consciously.

Dan kissed my forehead, "You're the best. The best of the best!"

I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder, "Dan, maybe you're right. I need to rest more."

"I know, love. And I'm always ri-"

In my half asleep state, I interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say, "Hey. My name is…Dan." I did the finger box from his first video. And then did it again to replicate the video's actions.

I felt him physically cringe, "That is so cruel. Why must you torture me? This is bullying."

I groggily chuckled, "Phil taught me that trick on how to win an argument with you."

"Phiiiiiillllll" He growled, annoyed. "Watch, one day I'm going to be immune to that and then I'll win every argument."

I patted his chest, "Whatever you say Mr. Law school drop out." I pulled away from him and flopped back into my bed.

"Hey!" Dan exclaimed with a mock offended tone.

"Am I wrong?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"No…" He admitted.

I snuggled my face into a pillow and hummed contently. Then the pillow was ripped from my arms. I whined and cracked open my eyes to see Dan holding the pillow, "Nooooo. Daaaaaan. Whyyyyy?" I pawed at him so he would give the pillow back. He just silently laid down next to me and pulled my arms so it was draped over him. I smirked drifting off to sleep. "Were you really jealous of a pillow?"

He pulled me closer so I could hear his heartbeat, "What can I say? I don't like sharing the things I love."

I hummed and mumbled, "I love you too." and fell asleep. Let me point out that I was half asleep; my filter was not working. So I just told him that I love him.

 **Dan's POV**

I laid there with Chrissa snuggled up to me, smiling like an idiot. Chrissa said she loves me! But she was partially asleep so that could either mean that that was just a default Chrissa-half asleep answer or she didn't realise that she said. I'm just going to not mention it to her. It's fine…When did this become my life? This feels like some cliche fanfiction where saying 'I love you can make or break a relationship. But this is real life and this is ridiculous. I'll just stoping being dumb and tell her…later.

I looked down at my sleeping girlfriend, "You're just going to sleep for the rest of the day, aren't you?" I sighed as she shifted to get more comfortable. She needs more sleep. Or she'll die which is not preferable. I pet her hair and she shifted again, "You need to rest up, especially because we're leaving tomorrow to go to my parents' house." I paused for a moment, "Did I tell you that already?" Whoops. She rolled over out of my embrace and pulled a pillow to her chest, "I'm always going to lose to that pillow, aren't I?" I sighed and got out of bed, "I love you."

I got up off her bed and walked out her room, looking back to see Chrissa almost fall off the bed but quickly scramble back to the middle of the bed, still asleep. I chuckled and lightly closed the door behind me.

"Chrissa sleeps like a rock; You could slam the door and she would still be fast asleep."

I jumped and turned around to see Phil in his pyjamas on, wearing his glasses and holding a toothbrush, "Jesus Phil" I clutched my chest, slowing down my heartrate from the scare.

"Good thing she _is_ a heavy sleeper, that scream of yours would have woke her up." He teased.

I crossed my arms, "I did not scream." I defended. "Wait, did you just get up?"

"Well I woke up before and then scrolled through Tumblr for a couple hours." Phil explained.

"So, you just got up."

Phil shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much." He walked into the bathroom to put his toothbrush away. When he walked back out, he was already mid-sentence, "-left her room."

"Phil, I missed most of that sentence."

"Oh. I asked if you just woke up because you just left her room."

"I actually woke up early-"

"Early meaning…?" Phil questioned.

"I woke up at 9 am and edited our video for today." I said, proud that I was actually slightly productive so far.

Phil smiled, "You're the BEST!" he exclaimed like a child who got a puppy for Christmas. He excitedly turned and half-skipped down the hall, heading toward the kitchen.

I chuckled, "Phil, you are too precious for this world." My ears perked up when I heard cereal being poured into a bowl, "Phil?" more sounds of cereal being panickly poured, "Phil?" I started down the hall, "Phil? Is that my cereal?"

I heard the refrigerator close quickly and then a quiet. "no"

Rest assured, when I got to the kitchen, there was Phil, caught red -handed eating my cereal, "Dammit Phil!"

"I ran out of mine." He stated innocently.

I sighed, "This is never going to end, is it?"

"Well," Phil put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, "I already ate all of Chrissa's cereal."

I paused, "Wait, so Chrissa actually _has_ been eating my cereal? Does that mean we're out of cerea-"

My sentence was cut short by Phil turning the cereal box upside down just for nothing to come out, "Yes."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "It's fine. It's fine. You both are very lucky I love you guys." I opened the refrigerator and peered in to see what food we had left. "Phil, stop smiling."

"I'm not smiling." I turned around to see, yup, Phil smiling. He quickly tried to hide his grin, "I'm not smiling. I'm grimacing with joy.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to look in the fridge, "Do we have any fruit?" Phil and I looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. I can't. Me? Eating fruit! That's grand."

"The thought of you eating anything healthy in general is hilarious." He spoke through fits of giggles, "And when you do eat anything relatively healthy, the faces you make!"

"Well I'm sorry food that actually nourishes my body tastes like dirt and sadness."

There was a period of silence after I decided to make a cup of coffee. "Actually, Dan, I think we might have an apple or two in the fridge."

As the Keurig gurgled, I shot him a glare, "Too soon."

"It was like 10 years ago."

"Tell that to my tooth." I pointed to my mouth and the tooth that was wounded by a cold apple given to me by my grandmother. (lamest way to chip a tooth, I know.) "You're going on the next cereal run."

Phil put the last spoonful of cereal in his mouth, "Do I have to?"

I took a quick picture of him whilst he was complaining about not wanting to go buy more cereal. "For Twitter, you cereal thief."

"Hey! No! Not again! Dan!" Phil whined in protest.

"Hey, if you didn't eat ALL the cereal in the house and maybe this wouldn't have happened." I shrugged dramatically and tried to exit the kitchen but I walked right into the damn clear glass door.

Phil laughed, "Karma."

"For wha- you know what, never mind." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I opened the glass door and headed for my room.

"You love me!" Phil yelled.

"Buy more cereal!" I yelled back.

I walked into my room and sat down in front of my computer and took a minute to think, "Phil! Phil come here!"

Within minutes, Phil was in my doorway holding a ceramic bowl and a spoon, "What's up?"

I glared at him, "Is that a bowl of _my_ cereal? Whatever." I sighed, knowing I was getting too caught up on the cereal. "You know how we have been talking about moving?" Phil nodded, "You are okay if Chrissa move with us, you know if she wants to, you're okay with that, right?"

"Of course I want to keep her!" Phil exclaimed as if he was insulted that I even insinuated him not wanting Chrissa around. "She's like the little sister I never got the opportunity to have because I was so strange my parents stopped procreating."

I sighed and couldn't help laughing at the obscurity of my best friend's mind. "Okay I was just making sure."

"Do you want to start looking after the holidays? We can all go to some open houses or whatever."

"Phil, shouldn't you know all about this kind of stuff? Isn't your mom a realtor?"

Phil shrugged, "Either that or a nurse, or neither. Or both. She's a Jackie of all trades."

All I could do was roll my eyes and laugh.

 _~~~~~~~~(I don't know what to do with this its super long and annoying im just bad writing im sorry.)~~~~~~~_

 **Chrissa's POV**

"DAN!" I yelled as I stormed into his room. "DAN! WAKE UP!" I saw him shift a little under his duvet. "DAN! GET! UP!" I picked up his Haru pillow up off the floor and chucked it at him. "DAN!"

He abruptly sat up, "I'm up!" he turned to face me, "Good morning bab- you look mad."

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, I am. Why didn't you tell me that we were leaving for your parent's house TODAY?"

He put his head in his hands, "Shit! I knew I forgot _something._ "

Dan looked up at me apologetically. I sighed, "ugh it's fine. Just get ready."

He smiled and jumped out of bed to give me a kiss on the top of the head, "Thanks, love." I just mumbled in response. "My mom is going to adore you. She also accepts that I'm a just a flop of a human." He winked and finger-gunned at me.

I couldn't help but smile but, it was accompanied by a playful eyeroll. "Shut up and get ready." I turned around and started to walk out of his room. I felt him tap my ass as I passed him. I flinched then flicked my middle finger up at him as I left the room. I heard his laugh as I walked into my room to finish packing.

I packed my stuff relatively quickly. It is a skill that I acquired due to being heavy sleeper so I would wake up 15 minutes before school started and I was forced to get ready super quick or Grey would leave without me. I wheeled my suitcase out of my room and put it against the wall. I stretched and walked into the bathroom to check my makeup. I opened the door and came face to face with Dan. (More like face to shoulder because he's taller than me but whatever.)

"Oh, you're ready." I spoke as I squeezed past him so I could check to see if there was any lipstick on my teeth.

"Yes, I am ready." He said matter of factly, "And before you ask, I'm all packed too."

"Good. You're not straightening your hair?"

"My mother likes it curly more. She gives me shit about it every time I visit with my hair straightened."

I turned around to face him, "Well, I like it curly too." I smiled and ran my fingers through some of his hair. "The taxi should be here soon." He was looking deep into my eyes, causing me to blush a deep shade of red. "What?"

He put his hand on the side of my neck, his thumb brushing against my cheek, "You are just so beautiful and amazing and I'm so lucky to have you."

I smiled and I felt tears start to form, "Thank you Dan." I chuckled a bit, "You're going to make me cry and my mascara is going to run. Then your family will think you're dating a raccoon person."

He laughed in response, "You are absolutely adorable." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "And before we go to meet my parents, I just want to stop beating around the bush. Which is very difficult for me because I'm not a very confrontational person and I'm a procrastinator but, this is important to me. You are important to me."

The amount of anxiety and confusion that filled my body was extremely overwhelming, "Dan what are you-"

"Shh shh shh. Just listen okay love?" I nodded my head, "I planned to say this in a more romantic place and not a bathroom but, you already know my life is a mess." We both laughed at this. "I feel dumb that I've been so nervous about this and it might be stupid that I'm making such a big deal out of this but I just don't want to scare you off or get hurt again. I just, I know-"

I put my hand over his that was still resting on my face, "Dan, relax. It's me. You can't scare me off…you're not like some sort of murderer or cannibal or something, right."

He chuckled, "No, I'm not a murder or a cannibal." He suddenly got all serious again. He looked deep into my eyes. I saw his pupils grow ever so slightly. "Chrissa, I love you." I smiled, completely overjoyed, "Chrissa, I'm in love with you. Like head over heels in love wi-"

I cut him off from his mushy rambling by pulling him down and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you too, Daniel." He looked at me and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on any person. But I couldn't help but giggling a little as I looked at his lips. "Dan, babe. You got a little something," I gestured to his lips.

He looked in the mirror and saw that some of my lipstick had imprinted onto his lips, "Ugh this isn't my shade at all." He mock whined followed by a smirk.

"Shut up, the taxi is waiting and we still have to drag our stuff down the stairs." He groaned at this. He then grabbed a tissue and wiped the lipstick off his lips.

We both dragged our luggage down the millions of stairs and out the door. As we were putting our stuff in the taxi, Dan was still out of breath. "I really fucking hate those stairs."

I climbed into the back seat, "We all do, Dan. Between the glass door, all those stairs and the fact that it's a shoebox of a flat for three people, I don't know why ya'll haven't moved out yet." I could feel the smirk on his face, "Don't say it."

"Y'all" He giggled.

"I hate you." I fake grumbled before kissing him on the cheek…and then wiping the lipstick off his cheek.

"Phil and I actually have been talking about moving." Dan said to me after giving the cab driver the address of his parents' house.

"Really?" Him saying that weirdly stung. That means he's planning on moving out. Moving away from me. Since I moved in with Dan and Phil I haven't thought of what it would be like to live alone or what it would have been like if I _did_ move into an empty flat all those months ago. This is going to be the first time I'll truly be alone.

Dan waved his hand in front of my face, "Earth to Chrissa."

I blinked a couple of times, "Oh shit. Did I space out? I'm sorry." I apologised awkwardly, "What were you saying again?"

He rolled his eyes playfully, "I was saying that Phil and I have been looking for places that will accommodate the three of us and all of our shit, because we're all hoarders. Mostly Phil though."

"Wait, you want me to move with you guys?"

He gave me a confused look, "Well of course. It would be weird not having you around." He smirked, "Phil would miss you a lot and then I would have to listen to _all_ of his complaints. I mean I love the guy but…"

"Dan? Shut up." I said with a smile.

"Only is I can…" He trailed of and leaned down to kiss me gently.

"Hey! If you two lovebirds are going to shag on the back seat, I charge an extra £150 for cleaning fees." The cab driver called back to us in a very gruff and intimidating voice.

Both Dan and my faces went beet red. We looked at each other trying to figure out which one of us was going to respond. I finally wore Dan down with the fact that my eyes were filled with just pure panic and terror, "That won't be necessary, sir." Dan said in a slightly higher pitch voice. He was obviously anxious.

"Don't call me Sir. It makes me sound old." The cab driver responded.

"That won't be necessary, fam." Dan corrected awkwardly. I could see him cringe at his own words. The cab driver just stopped talking, probably realising that both of us were just two very socially awkward young adults.

I leaned my head on Dan's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I felt myself start to doze off.

And before I knew it, I was being shaken awake. My eyes shot open, "I didn't fall asleep." I exclaimed as I took in my surroundings. I was weirdly tangled around Dan's body.

I looked up at him and he kissed my nose. "The princess has finally awoken."

I untangled myself and sat up, "It's woken. The princess has finally woken." I grumbled.

"I can never escape people fixing my typos, can I?"

"People wouldn't have to correct your typos if you didn't make so many." I retorted.

"People wouldn't have to correct your typos if you didn't make so many." He mocked because he knew, HE KNEW that I was right.

I rolled my eyes with a smile plastered on my face. "I'm right and you know it." I smiled and nuzzled my nose into his neck.

"Fine. You're right. Are you happy now?" I nodded into the crook of his neck. He chuckled. "Ready to meet the fam?"

I shot up, my eyes wide with panic, "I…what if they hate me?"

Dan stroked my hair, "poppet, they're going to love you."

"What the fuck is a poppet?" I asked through laughter.

He sighed, "You bloody Americans and your lack of class." He smirked as I pouted, "It's a pet name. It means pretty or doll-like."

I frowned, "You know I hate dolls. Don't you remember that I have like fifty porcelain dolls because my Great, really old, great grandmother Scarlet thought they were just 'too beautiful for someone not to have more than one.'"

He cringed, "And you had them in your bedroom from years until one fell off your shelf and you refused to step foot in that room, which is completely valid."

I nodded, cringing at the memory, "As much I hate dolls, the nickname is cute."

"As long as you don't wake up with nightmares of dolls." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I jokingly grimaced followed by a smile then opened the door of the cab. As I slid out, I glanced down at Dan who was opening the door on his side. I looked over to his house. The house that contains his parents and all his family that could potentially hate me. "Chrissa," Dan looked at me from across the top of the taxi, "Breathe. They are going to love you. Just like I do."

We grabbed our luggage from the trunk and paid the taxi driver. Dan grabbed my hand as the car vanished from our sight. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked up at him and gave a weak smile. He gently pulled me forward towards the door. I took a deep, calming breath as Dan rang the doorbell. When door swung open to reveal an older woman a little taller than me with shoulder length, wavy brown hair and a warm smile, I have to say, my nerves settled a little.

"Bear! I'm so happy you're here!" The woman, I'm assuming Dan's mother, pulled him down into a hug. I couldn't help but smile at the nickname. When she released Dan, her eyes landed on me. "And you, must be Chrissa."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes. That's me. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Howell."

She swooped in and enveloped me in a hug, "oh, you can call me mum, honey."

"Mum!" I saw a blush work itself across Dan's face.

"Oh, hush. The amount you talk about this girl, I wouldn't be surprised if you already had your wedding planned out."

" _Mum!_ " Dan exclaimed with quite a red face. My face probably was a very similar shade but, despite that, I squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked down in response and smiled.

"Okay love ducks, come inside."

As she ushered us inside I remembered that I had the cookie platter for her, "Oh, Mrs. Howe- I mean mom," She turned to me with a smile which I couldn't help to return. I released Dan's hand unzipped the bag where I kept the platter, "I brought these for y'all." After handing the platter over, I felt Dan lightly grasp my hand and I knew it was him non-verbally commenting on my use of 'y'all'.

"Oh gosh, thank you!" Dan's mother squealed, "This platter is so beautiful."

"Thank you!" I beamed at the compliment.

"I'm assuming you put it together." I nodded at her assumption, "Dan told me how artistic you are." I smiled, not knowing what to say. After a pause Dan's mom pointed her attention towards Dan. "Go introduce her to the rest of the family, okay Bear?"

"Yes Mum." Dan then put both of our suit cases by the stairs grabbed me by the shoulders. "Hey, they're going to love you. Okay. My mom already adores you."

"How many more people are there?" I asked, dreading that there were a hundred people in this house at the current moment.

Dan rubbed my shoulders a little, "My dad, my brother, my gram and grandpa and Colin." My eyes brightened up when he mentioned his dog. "And before you ask, I usually hang out with Colin halfway through but they're going to want to talk to us. But, yes, we can isolate with Colin."

I gave him a bright smile, "yay!"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "There we go." He pulled me into the living room. It was a very homey, very warm. I instantly felt more comfortable. And then I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Um, everyone, this is Chrissa."

I waved awkwardly, "Hi."

The teen on the couch who was mostly paying attention to his phone spoke up immediately, "So Dan finally got a girlfriend. It's about time, I was worried about you, mate." I saw him smirk

"Shut up!" Dan exclaimed with a both annoyed and playful edge in his voice. Dan turned to me, "That's my younger brother, I try to think if I ignore him, he'll disappear." he glanced over at his brother, "As you can see, it hasn't worked."

Dan's father then stood up to address us, "Daniel, it's good to see you. Merry Christmas." He gave Dan one of those weird "man hugs"

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Dan, then put his hand on my lower back, "This is Chrissa, my girlfriend."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Howell." I smiled and then was pulled in a bear hug.

"Merry Christmas." He responded joyfully which encouraged me to return his hug with the same affection I would give my own father. When he released me, he turned back to Dan, "I like her. You picked a good one this time, much better than that last one. What was her name again?"

Dan's eyes widened at the mention of one of his ex's, "It doesn't matter." He pulled me towards the little older lady sitting on the couch. He leaned down and gave her a hug before ushering me in front of him. "Gram, this is Chrissa."

"I know Daniel, you said her name at least twice already. I'm old, not deaf." I couldn't help but laugh. "Sit down here Chrissa." she patted the cushion next to her and I quickly followed her instruction. She grasped my chin firmly and turned my head from side to side, inspecting my face. "She's pretty." She said more to Dan than to me. "She has big bright eyes and good shaped lips." She grasped a strand of my hair, "Thick, healthy hair, that's good." She retracted her hand and placed them on her lap. "Is she fertile?"

Dan's eyes widened at her question, "Gram!"

She shrugged as if it wasn't an inappropriate question to ask, "I want to be the first in my knitting club to have great grandchildren."

Then the elderly man seated in the recliner spoke up, "You don't knit!"

"Because I have no great grandchildren to knit _for_!" She snapped back.

"Okay, that's enough." Dan pulled me up by my arms and guided me over to the only relative left. "Merry Christmas, Grandpa."

"It's not Christmas yet Daniel." he deadpanned

Dan opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. I looked at his grandfather and the glint in his eyes showed that he enjoyed watching Dan flounder. I had to hold back my laughter a bit, "Dan, honey, he's joking."

The old man smiled at me, "You got a smart one here, Daniel." I smiled, feeling proud that Dan's family liked me.

"I know." He smiled down at me, lovingly.

"Obviously not smart enough, she's with Dan-" Dan's younger brother's comment was cut off by his dad throwing a coaster at him.

"I'm so sorry about him." his dad looked genuinely embarrassed.

I smiled and signalled that it was okay, "Don't worry about it. I have a brother too, I understand."

Dan's father smiled in what seemed like relief. After a moment of silence, Dan guided me to the open couch and sat me down, "So, Chrissa is your brother older or younger than you?" Dan's dad inquired.

"Oh, dad, she doesn't really lik-" Dan responded but I quickly cut him off by putting a hand on his knee.

"He's my twin brother. But he's three minutes older than me and he'll always hold that above me." I smiled. I decided that now wasn't the time to spring the whole 'my brother is dead' thing now. I usually slip it into conversations subtly.

"Her brother is dead." Dan blurted out as if he was holding his breath by not saying it. I glared at him as he mouthed "I'm sorry".

I looked back to his father who was looking at me with a sad and surprised expression. "Um, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right." his dad spoke in a slightly dazed tone, as if someone just handed him a guinea pig randomly.

I got up and Dan grabbed my hand, "Dan, I need to use the bathroom. Let go." I said as cheerily as I could when I was the most angry at him. He gave me an apologetic look before letting go of my hand.

I followed Mr. Howell's directions to the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and just stared at myself. "You are not the girl with the dead brother. You are not that girl." I willed myself not to cry. "You are more than that. You are Chrissabelle Marie Kaliyah Jenkins, a strong independant woman who has her own image." I pointed to my reflection, "You are fierce. You can do this." I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. I made it halfway to the living room before I ran into Dan.

"Chrissa I am so sorry. I don't know wh-"

"Dan," I cut him off and held his hand, "It's okay. It was going to come out eventually. I guess now is better than at our wedding or something." I joked

"Our...our wedding?" Dan stuttered out in a mix of confusion and worry.

"I was joking." I patted him on the arm, "Let's get back out there shall we." I pulled

him into the living room and sat down on the couch. I smiled at the family around me as Dan cautiously put his arm around me. "I'm really happy that I was invited to spend Christmas with you guys. I feel honoured."

I received smiles from entire room. And soon the little bit of awkward tension cleared up. Which is good, Dan and I are going to be here for three days, I don't want it to be uncomfortable. Dinner was full of laughs and jokes and hearing about Dan's childhood. He stop protested halfway through and just sat with a face as red as a Santa hat. After dinner, I helped Dan's mother clean up.

"So Chrissa, forgive my memory, but how did you and Daniel meet?" His mother asked as she put away some of the leftovers.

"Oh, um, our landlord messed up and leased me their flat as his and Phil's roommate but didn't tell anyone that there would be three people living in the flat." I blushed slightly.

Mrs. Howell put a tupperware container in the refrigerator and turned to me. She had a smile on her face as she cupped my cheek with her hand, "I think that was the best accident that were ever to occur."

I returned her smile, "Yeah, I think so too."

She then pulled me into a hug. When she released me, she had a wide smirk on her face, "So you've been living together for a while now, huh?"

My eyes widened and my face reddened because I knew what she was insinuating, "I-he-we...he hasn't-we haven't"

My uncomfortable stuttering was cut off by Dan swooping in and placing his hand on the small of my back, "Mum, stop interrogating my girlfriend. You're going to scare her off."

"Oh Daniel hush." She swatted her dish towel at him.

Dan looked down at me, "Do you want to go settle in a bit."

I smiled and nodded in response, "Okay."

"Oh, Dan, Chrissa, why don't you two stay in the guest room together." My eyes widened. Maybe I'm still stuck in a high schooler's mindset or something but parents don't usually recommend their child sleeping with their significant other. Or maybe it's different during adulthood. I don't know. "It will give you two some more privacy." She winked.

"Okay, mum. Thanks." He quickly pulled me out of the room.

He grabbed some of the luggage and I followed suit, "Chrissa, I am so sorry about my entire family."

I giggled as I followed him down the hall, "It's okay Dan. I actually really enjoy being around your family. They're very real and genuine."

When we got to the room, we placed our bags off to the side. Dan turned around and grabbed my shoulders abruptly. He gazed into my eyes before leaning down and giving me a tender kiss on the lips, "I love you."

I smiled up at him, "I love you too." I buried myself into his embrace. With my face still slightly squished against his chest, a loud yawn erupted from my body.

Dan's chest vibrated against my ear signalling he was trying not to laugh. When I pulled away from him, he grasped the sides of my face, "Is my little introvert tired?" he teased and smooshed my face a little. In response, I gave him a pout, that was kind of distorted considering he was squishing my face, and nodded. He leaned down and kissed my nose. "Okay. let's get ready for bed, yeah?" He then released my face and turned to unpack a little bit. I just decided to perch myself on the side of the bed and watch him. That sounds really creepy… but he's such a pretty man. "Are you going to help me or continue to fangirl over my dashing good looks?"

I flopped backwards onto the queen sized bed, "Dan I'm so tired." I whined, ignoring his teasing. When he didn't respond, I closed my eyes and relaxed. That was until the silence started to make me uncomfortable. I opened my eyes at the exact moment that I felt Dan step between my legs and hovered over me with his hands on either side of my head. He looked deep into my eyes, making me blush. He started to lean in but, I felt a yawn bubbling up. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and turned my head to the side, all while letting out a yawn.

"Way to ruin a mood." Dan teased and laid down next to me.

"I told you I was tired. Did you listen? No." I fake- angrily pouted before turning my head and smiling at him. He faced me and returned my smile. "I love you." I whispered as I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him before pushing myself off the mattress. I rummaged through my suitcase and grabbed my pajamas. I scurried off to the insuit bathroom and changed and brushed my teeth.

When I returned, Dan was laying in bed, facing away from me and under the blankets. I carefully slipped under the covers and slid my hands around his waist. He jumped slightly and hissed in response, "Jesus! Your hands are freezing!" He grabbed a hold of my hands and pushed them back off of him.

I know that he wasn't rejecting me but that does mean I didn't feel rejected by him pushing me off of him. "Sorry." I turned over, facing away from him and curled my hands in the duvet.

Maybe about five minutes later, I feel the bed shift and then a pair of hands grab my waist, pulling me back. I obviously responded with a yelp. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me." Dan whispered then kissed my ear. "I responded wrong before. You're always so warm, it was just unexpected. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted in any way."

I turned over, his arms still around me, "It's okay." I smiled, "Just remember that your hands are always like encased in ice cubes. So…" My smile turned into a smirk real fast.

"Okay, okay, that's fair."

I smiled and then yawned, "Good night, my love." I turned away from him and snuggled down closer into the mattress. He responded by slinging his arm over my midsection and kissing the back of my neck.

Dan is my home.

 **Christmas Morning**

 **Chrissa's POV:**

Being around Dan's family for the past few days haven't been bad at all. I feel like they think of me as part of the family which is nice considering sometimes I don't even feel apart of my own family. My parents love me, they are (they meaning my mom) just very much about appearance and looking good in front of others.

I opened my eyes and stretched (AKA body yawning, duh). The first thing I saw on the morning of December 25th was my wonderful boyfriend, Dan walking out of the ensuite bathroom in only a towel. Blush creeped up onto my face as I tried to pretend to still be asleep. "I know you're awake, Chrissa." Dan spoke, still digging through a drawer to find something to wear.

My eyes shot open, "What? How?"

"Well first off, you squeak when you stretch." He paused for dramatic effect, "And second off, I didn't actually know for sure but, if I was wrong I knew you wouldn't wake up because you sleep like the dead."

"Hey!" I grabbed one of pillows on the bed and threw it at him which obviously hit him.

He pointed at the pillow amo, "Okay rude."

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my clothes and a spare towel, "It was well deserved." Before I closed the door, I stuck my tongue out at him in a very childish manner.

I stripped off my pj's and hopped in the shower, letting the warm water run over my morning chilled skin. "Dammit!" I cursed as I reached for my shampoo and found nothing. "I guess I'll just used Dan's." I shrugged as I squirted a palmful of the musky shampoo into my hand. As I hummed along to an unknown song in my head, I finished washing and conditioning my hair with the borrowed products.

"Chrissa! Hurry up! It's Christmas morning! It's time to be festive!" I heard Dan yell through the door so I quickly finished up, not wanting to keep everyone waiting. I got dressed in jeans and the Christmas sweater that Dan's mom had bought for me. I towel dried my hair and put on a little makeup before walking out of the bathroom to see that Dan was wearing the same sweater I was with a only a few differences.

"Aww! Look! Your mom bought us matching sweaters. That's so cute!" I squealed and spun around. I've always thought couple clothing was super adorable.

"Don't encourage her." He groaned.

"Nooo couples who wear matching clothing are so cute!" I whined and sat down on one of his thighs. "And we're cute, right?" I cupped his cheeks and then gave him an eskimo kiss. I stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up with me. "I can't wait to give you your gift!" I exclaimed as I pulled him out into the hallway. I heard him laugh behind me. He stopped walking causing me to be yanked backwards. He took that opportunity to pin me against the wall. He looked down at me, he stared down at me, "what?"

He shook his head with a smile adorning his face, "Nothing I just...I love you to bits." I smiled as he dipped his head down, closing the space between us. Our mouths perfectly molding together and separating. He moved his hands to my hair, deepening the kiss. In this moment, I was in heaven. An alternate reality where everything is perfe-

"EW! Get a room!" Dan's brother cried as he stormed back down the stairs.

Dan just chuckled. He grabbed my hand and whisked me along into the living room where the rest of his family was.

"Sorry we're late."

Dan's mom smiled, "Don't worry about it, love! If I'm being honest, I thought the two of you would still be asleep." she spoke with a laugh, "Come, come!" She indicated to the sofa, "sit down. Do you want coffee or anything?"

"I will. With sugar." Dan responded with a dazzling smile.

"I'm fine thank you." I responded, ready to give out my presents.

After Dan got his coffee, it was decided that it was time to hand out and open gifts. His family exchanged gifts in a way I haven't seen before. They actually give each other the gift they got for them. In my house, after Grey and I turned eleven or twelve, we would basically have our own Christmases. Our presents would be under the tree and we'd open them together. Our parents worked a lot. Most of the time they had to spend holidays overseas so holidays were spent with the nanny. Every once and awhile, when my dad forced my mom home for Christmas, it was nice to have them home.

I watched as Dan's mom opened the present from me. Her eyes lit up as she pulled out the chiffon pink scarf out of the box, "Oh Chrissa! It's absolutely divine!"

I smiled, not knowing what to say. Then Dan's dad jumped up from where he was sitting, "Spices of the World! Oh god you're a saint! Dan if you don't marry her, I will!"

I think my face was as red as rudolph's nose as he guided Santa's sleigh. "Dad, calm down." Dan scolded.

"But she bought me a membership to get different spices from around the world, every month."

"Yeah, I understand that but...it doesn't matter." He sat back, sulking.

I leaned back to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you." I whispered and placed a box on his lap.

He looked over at my smiling face before gently tearing the paper off of the box. When he saw what it was, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You got me a VR sert?" he whisper-yelled

I frowned, "Do you not like it?"

"No no, baby that's not it. It's just that these, this one in particular, are really expensive. Are you sure?"

I booped his nose, "Well of course I'm sure, silly."

"EW! Mom! They're doing it again!" Dan's little brother complained.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I got up and walked over to my pocketbook. After a bit of rummaging, I found what I was looking for. I handed Dan's brother the green envelope and sat back down next to Dan, "Merry Christmas."

He opened the envelope and slide the card out. Once he realised there was some sort of money inside of the card, he chucked the Christmas hat wearing penguin card onto the table and pocketed the gift card.

A look of horror spread across Dan's mother's face, "Hey, that was very ru-"

"Oh no, don't worry." I interjected, "I was a teenager not to long ago. I knew that was coming. The card is blank."

Dan's dad picked up the card and look inside, "Well, what do you know," he turned the card around to show the blank, white insides. "That's pretty smart."

After Dan's grandparents thanked me for their gifts, which they loved by the way (I'm really good at buying gifts.) Dan leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I want to give you my present later. In private." He leaned back to his original spot as my face blazed. What could that mean? He wants to give me my gift in private? Why? Why can't he give it me here? Is it something that he _can't_ give to me in front of his parents? Oh God!

"Chrissa, dear. Are you feeling okay? You look a bit flushed?" Dan's mom said, her voice laced with concern.

"Ah, oh, yes I'm fine. I'm just really grateful to have had the opportunity to meet y'all." I smiled.

"Oh it was a pleasure to meet you too." Dan's mom smiled back to me. "I'm so happy Dan found a nice and caring girl such as yourself."

"And she's quite a looker!" His grandfather chimed in.

A deeper blush spread across my face as I heard all the compliments from Dan's family. I'm so happy they like me. I felt Dan drape his arm around me and kiss the side of my head, "See, I told you they would love you." he whispered into my hair.

After staying a little bit longer, Dan and I decided we didn't want to outstay our welcome. We packed up our luggage and got ready to say goodbye.

"Dan, bring this one around more often. She's a good catch." Dan's dad said as he helped load our suitcases into the back of the taxi.

"Will do, dad."

I waved to Mrs. Howell who was standing by the door, "Bye Mrs. Howell. Thank you for everything." She blew me a kiss and waved then walked back into the house. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Howell." I smiled

I was then pulled into a hug, "It was so nice meeting you too!" Then he said something quietly so Dan couldn't hear, "Thank you for making my kid happy." He pulled away and smiled before releasing me from his grip. I stood there, not really knowing what to say or do. It's okay though because soon Dan ushered me into the car and we drove away from Dan's childhood home.

I leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, "That was nice." I mumbled as I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Yeah, it was." he started to stroke my hair in a loving manner. "I think they like you more than they like me." He chuckled. I giggled along with him and the words from his father echoed in my mind, plastering a smile on my face.

As Dan continued to smooth my hair, I started to drift off into a place in between asleep and awake."Hey, Chrissa,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, Dan?" I mumbled back

"You just did." I smirked

"No, I mean like a question that's not that one."

"Yeah, of course."

"You know how we're planning on moving this year, eventually?"

"Yeah…" at this point I was starting to get nervous. What if he asked me not to move with them. Yikes.

"Well this might be a stupid question or a thing that- whatever I'm just going to ask it. Do want to share a room? Like us live in the same room."

I didn't even realise my eyes were closed until they shot open in shock. I mean I know I've slept in the same bed as Dan a bunch but, not having my own room. I don't know. Maybe. Not knowing what to say, I just pretended to be asleep and I'm guessing that he feel for it because he didn't say anything else. He just continued to stroke my hair lovingly.

 **Okay. So I'm awful and I'm so sorry. I was planning on posting this LAST CHRISTMAS but, I'm awful and procrastinate. So my thought process was "I'll just wait until next Christmas". Moral of the story: I'm terrible and I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently and not be awful. But I do love and appreciate everyone who reads LINOF. Don't forget to review because they make me feel better about everything and such. Yeah...thanks for reading! Have a nice holiday season! Go eat a gingerbread house, you deserve it.**


End file.
